Settle in the Stars
by General Danvers
Summary: Cannon divergent. Regina is happy with Robin, Emma is single and lonely though unlikely to admit that out loud. Her extended family take lengths to remedy this. Regina learns something that sends her into a tailspin where she questions everything she thought she knew. (Terrible summary i apologise) OutlawQueen beginning, no man hating, SwanQueen endgame. F/M F/F pairings. M content
1. Chapter 1

**[Trigger Warning: Mentions of Non-Con, Infant Death/Miscarriage/Stillbirth]**

_Hey guys, New SQ fic from me, hoping its well received. _

_Read and Review_

_(All errors are my own, the characters how ever are not)_

* * *

Emma had spent the years in Storybrooke, had come to love the place. But despite attempts from both Neal and Killian, Emma had remained single. Alone. It was how she preferred it, unfortunately. She had so many issues, more than people realised. But she had formed bonds even if she had neglected romantic pursuits. She got along amazingly with Regina these days, even despite the ups and downs. Henry was growing into a fine young man, making them all proud. Snow and Charming were capable of serious parental insights, especially after Neal came along.

Yet Emma kept to herself, she was happy too, there was no doubt about it. But she realised that she was definitely in a rut. It had been months of peace now and the Savior wasn't really needed. Regina was still surfing the highs of the 'honeymoon' phase of her and Robin's relationship. Killian had finally gotten the message and was now seeing Tinkerbell on the regular. Ruby and Dorothy were living the happy-true-love life which Emma was extremely happy about. The wolf had grown on Emma over the years.

Emma however, happy as she was, was stuck for what to do. She was sheriff in a town that had the lowest criminal activity in the whole of America. It was effectively Utopia but Emma felt… well empty. She had no plans, no goals, no real reason. It was demoralising and frustrating to realise just how boring her life was. Which was probably why she went out to the stables. She was finally learning to ride properly. David promised to give her lesson, she'd been going out for a few weeks now and found she really enjoyed it. She could definitely understand why Regina enjoyed it so much.

It was because she'd learned to ride that she was making her trip, alone but that was alright. She couldn't stand backseat drivers. She was headed to a farmstead about a day away. She was buying herself a horse, there was a nice large paddock out the back of her house and she'd already ordered the timber to make a small stable. She was really getting into the equine side of things, had researched feed, medications, even a local farrier. Between that she'd been messaging a woman about a colt she had liked the look of.

When she got there she was definitely impressed and had decided he was certainly the horse for her. He was a project, really, something for Emma to spend her free time on. The horse would pick up his feet, catch and float but he'd had little other work done and rising three he was due to start. Emma was willing to take her time and learn him and hopefully not ruin him but she'd looked up and researched quieting techniques as well. With the cold paid for and sighted she was allowed to leave her float at the farm as she was spending the night in town there and driving back the next day.

The motel was basic but it meant she could get a shower, would have somewhere to sleep and somewhere to change. She'd taken a brief shower once checked in and headed to the nearest bar. Sitting down she ordered a simple apple cider, it had grown on her over the years of occasional drinks with Regina which were typically either apple cider, apple Martini or scotch since she had to drive tomorrow the spirits were out. She liked the cider anyways, it was the perfect blend of apple and beer.

"Can't say I've seen you around here before." A man, handsome too, settled beside Emma with a pleasant smile.

"Correct you are. I'm only in town overnight." Emma smiled back politely.

"Well let me buy you a drink? Apple cider?" He smiles looking at the label on the bottle Emma had in front of her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I'm Emma." Emma offered a hand and the man smiles shaking it lightly.

"Gavin." He grins brightly and Emma smiled.

"Thanks for the drink. What do you do around here?" Emma asked curiously.

"Sheriff." He chuckled and tilted his head.

"Huh, small world. Me too." Emma chuckled only for Gavin to snort.

"A woman sheriff? Not very common. What's the crime rate in your neck of the woods?" Gavin asked with a smirk and Emma saw it for what it was. He was looking to make her feel small about her work.

"Less than 1% actually." Emma commented a lot more blandly.

"You're pulling my leg." Gavin laughed shaking his head.

"Why? Because I'm a woman and criminals must know that I won't do shit? I'm a sheriff and a mother. You bet your ass I run a tight ship and unlike your town apparently my town isn't over run with parolees." Emma was annoyed now, her quiet drink was ruined, standing she put a twenty on the bar and turned to head out.

"Now wait just a damn minute girly." Gavin reaches out and grabbed Emma's arm gripping tighter than he should have. Emma looked at the grip with a steely expression and then back to the man who it belonged to.

"Let me go, boy." Her tone was deadly quiet and Gavin immediately did as told, letting Emma go. There was a few people watching them. Without another word Emma went back to the hotel.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Henry was at the house when Emma got back, she'd stopped about half hour out of Storybrooke and text him, more replied to a text asking where she was, and so she really wasn't surprised that he was there. She drove up along side the house with her window down and smiled.

"Get the gate for me, Kid." She chirped pleasantly actually excited to show someone her not so little venture.

Once in the paddock she came to a stop, Henry running over with an interested look on his face. Emma grinned and climbed out of the cruiser and stretched before going to the back of the float and letting down the tailgate. Henry looked at the horse with wide eyes, both confused and enamoured by the beast and stood back as Emma went in and helped the colt down out of the transport. The horse whinnied curiously and pawed the ground a little before rubbing his slightly itchy face on the blondes shoulder.

"So what do you think kid?" Emma asked smiling at Henry.

"I think he's great but I'm confused. Why do you have a horse, you don't even know how to ride." Henry points out.

"Sure I do. I learned. Old dog, new tricks." Emma grinned now and walked the colt over to the water trough.

"You learned how to ride? Why? We don't really need to know living here." Henry points out.

"Because I needed something to do Henry. This town isn't rife with bad guys you know. Works pretty slow." Emma points out in return and Henry nodded with agreement.

"So can you ride him?" Henry asked smiling beginning to really get behind the idea of his ma riding.

"Not this one. Not yet. But I'm going to work with him. Say, do you want to name him?" Emma asked smiling.

"Can I?" Henry grinned brightly.

"Sure, so long as it's something I approve of." Emma chuckled and Henry nodded.

"Ok but I'm going to have to research it. It's got to be perfect." He smiled brightly.

"Sounds good to me, Kid. So shouldn't you be home for dinner?" Emma asked smiling.

"Nah, meeting at the Diner for dinner tonight." Henry grinned because the diner meant junk food.

"OK well let me get cleaned up a bit and I'll drive you, I don't have the energy to cook and I haven't eaten since breakfast." Emma grinned as well for pretty much the same thing.

"You should take better care of yourself." Henry wrinkled his nose.

"Yes mum." Emma retorted amused. Henry wrinkled his nose.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Do you wanna eat with us?" Henry asked as the pair pulled up at the diner.

"Nah, Regina probably just wants to have dinner with her boys." Emma smiled pleasantly.

"Oh… well I mean I guess but you and mum get along so well these days I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Henry points out reasonably and Emma smiled a little brighter.

"Maybe but I don't want to encroach, if she invites me over great otherwise I'll likely see you tomorrow because I'm going to stuff my face and then go home and crash." Emma patted her stomach grinning as they walked in and Henry laughed.

"You're so weird." He says amused and Emma winked playfully.

"You love me anyways. Now go sit down with your mum. But hey do me a favour? Don't tell anyone about the horse? I kind of want it to be my thing for a while." Emma says smiling gently, the pair just inside the diner now.

"Then why'd you tell me?" Henry asked smiling gladly, pleased to be in on this secret.

"Because you're my best guy. And I know I can trust you." Emma grinned not really lying. She had been a little dubious when Henry had first found her but she had come to love her son a great deal even despite his being raised by another woman. He was raised well, that was what mattered.

"Love you, Ma." Henry spoke with affection and Emma kisses his head and ruffles his hair.

"Love you too, Kid. See you later." Emma smiled brightly watching her son practically skip over to his mother and her boyfriend.

Emma made her way over the counter and sat in one of the stools there. Ruby flounced out of the kitchen and perked up immediately on seeing the blonde. Making her way over Emma smiled at the waitress who always seemed happy to see Emma, even after finding her true love and all that. It pleased Emma, she always kind of took a backseat when others were happy.

"Hey Ruby, how are you? How's Dorothy?" Emma asked smiling happily at the brunette.

"She's great and I love her but howdy, I'm only just now starting to notice all her little quirks." Ruby chuckled a little ruefully.

"Ahh, the 'honeymoon phase' is wearing off then. Good luck, not that you need it." Emma chuckles softly smiling at the waitress.

"Honeymoon phase? You know an awful lot about relationships for someone who I've never seen actually engage in a relationship." Ruby points out lightly only for Emma to chuckle and shrug.

"Relationships aren't for me." Emma brushes it off, or attempts too.

"Come off it, relationships are for everyone." Ruby shakes her head.

"Everyone but me." Emma shrugs again.

"That's a cop out. You just haven't met the right man yet…. or woman." Ruby gets her notepad and pen and eyes Emma.

"What do you want, babes?" The wolf queried before Emma could further comment.

"Oh, burger and onion rings please, and a chocolate shake." Emma smiled and pulled out her wallet handing over the cash now while they were near the register.

Ruby nodded and sent the order back to the cook in the kitchen and rung up the order on the til. Handing the cash over she looked at Emma with a tilt to her head. It made Emma want to sigh out loud but she refrained.

"What is your sexual preference?" Ruby was always one for being blunt.

"I don't mind either, I've been with both." Emma offered honestly though in a tone that hopefully said 'can we not?'

"Then why are you single? There are plenty of options out there." Ruby points out seriously.

"Can we drop it Ruby? I don't need a partner to be happy OK? I have Henry. I have my family. That's enough. I'm happy." Emma says a little abruptly and ruby leans back a bit.

"OK, you're right. I'm sorry I didn't mean to push." Emma sighs and shakes her head.

"No it's OK Rubes, I'm just… tired. I think I'll have that order to go? I need to crash early tonight." Emma smiles and Ruby nods though her look told the blond that the wolf wasn't exactly buying the happiness shtick.

Emma sat there as Ruby headed back to get some coffee and water to go and do refills while she waited on the few orders to come up. She really didn't mind being by herself, it was easier. She never had to inform anyone of her choices or decisions, she only had to look after herself. It was simple and preferable and she liked it… even if she did get really lonely sometimes.

"Hey Emma, how are you? I hadn't seen you the last couple days." Regina practically appeared at the blondes side.

"Hey Regina, I'm good you?" Emma asked smiling fondly, she had really come to count on Regina as a friend.

"I'm great. Do you want to come eat with us?" Regina asked smiling pleasantly.

"Oh. Maybe next time? I just ordered mine to go, I'm exhausted. But rain check for sure OK?" Emma smiled lightly.

"Sure, are you alright?" Regina asked looking Emma over for a moment.

"Fine, just tired. And hungry, I could eat a horse and it's rider." Emma grinned pleased when Regina chuckled lightly.

"Clearly you're where our son gets his appetite." The Mayor rolls her eyes playfully. Emma smiled more pleased than she maybe should have been that Regina referred to Henry as their son.

"Well maybe, he's mostly a mini male version of you." Emma chuckles with a half shrug. This time Regina beamed, she would never tire of the reaffirmation that she was Henry's mother even if not biologically.

"Yes well all the best qualities." Regina grinned.

"And the worst, he gave me a serious dressing down about leaving a damp towel on the bathroom floor the other day." Emma laughed.

"Yes well it's not our fault we have standards." Regina teases and Emma wrinkles her nose.

"What ever. I had just worked a double." She offers the excuse only for Regina to chuckle and hum, unconvinced.

"Foods up, Emma. Regina did you need anything else?" Ruby asked appearing at the counter with Emma's order and a smile.

"Oh no thank you dear, I was just chatting with Emma." Regina smiled.

"Right you are. I'll see you later Em, got orders to drop off." Ruby smiles and heads off to do just that.

Emma gathers up her food order and looks at Regina with a warm expression which the brunette returned fondly.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Regina offers seriously as she and Emma both stood.

"Sure, I work tomorrow but I should be off in plenty of time to clean up and be there for dinner." Emma smiled genuinely appreciating the offer.

"Perfect. I'll see you then if not before." Emma smiles brightly and nods in agreement with Regina.

"See ya, can you tell Henry if I don't reply to him tonight it's because I've gone to bed, he usually texts me goodnight." Emma smiled and regina nods.

"Of course, bye dear." Regina smiles and Emma returns it heading out.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Mum?" Henry asked curiously, Robin was getting Roland to bed.

"Yes dear?" Regina looked up from the book she had been reading in the den.

"Do you think Emma is ok?" He asks with a light frown sitting down beside Regina.

"I suppose so. Has she said anything to the contrary?" Regina's frown wrinkled her brow lightly.

"Well no it's just… I don't know. She's quieter lately. And I mean… pretty much everyone in town has paired up. Even I have Grace. But Emma's single and alone." Henry points out with a wrinkled nose.

"Well yes, but some people prefer to be alone." Regina reasons softly.

"But Ma has always been alone." Henry points out.

"Exactly. She's used to it." Regina smiles reassuringly.

"But… it's not fair that she's used to it." Henry almost whined, something he knew Regina never liked.

"Well… I'm sorry, sweetie, but short of buying her a puppy I don't know how to fix that. She's a person and I'm not really sure she would appreciate me trying to set her up with someone." Regina realises too late what she's said but she knows by the way Henry's eyes light up that he's had an idea.

"A puppy! Mum that's the perfect idea!" He stands, kisses the woman's cheek and bolts upstairs before she can even attempt to dissuade him.

"Night, Robin." Henry says on his way, Robin was on his way down.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked amused.

"I think he's gone to find Emma a puppy." Regina says exasperated.

"I'm not sure I follow." Robin chuckled though clearly looked confused.

"Henry believes that Emma is… I don't know. Not well? Lonely I suppose. That she can't be happy while being alone or something. I may have said that the most I could do is get her a puppy." Regina chuckles softly only for Robin to laugh.

"Well when he asks you for money you'll know he's found her the perfect companion." Robin teases lightly only for Regina to chuckle.

"Fingers crossed it's well received." Regina rolls her eyes leaning into Robin with a fond smile.

"She means a lot to you." Robin observes gently.

"She's easily my best friend not that I'd give her the pleasure of admitting it to her face." Regina's smile was one of fondness.

"I'm glad, she's made some bungles sure but she's almost always stuck by you in some form or another." Robin smiles gently, he loved Regina but they both knew he couldn't say the same thing about himself.

"She's very genuine. It does bother me a bit that she's so set on being alone. I just don't understand it." Regina admits with a slight frown.

"She's been alone most of her life though hasn't she?" Robins frown was mild.

"Well yes, but I would think that that would make her more inclined to find someone to be with." Regina quirks an eyebrow.

"Who knows. Maybe you should talk to Zelena and see if she can try and make friends with Emma properly. They're both alone." Robin suggests.

"Hm I will talk to my sister about it." Regina smiles at the suggestion turning her head and tilting her chin up to lightly kiss her soul mate. Robin smiles into the gesture.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was in the back field with the horse who had yet to be named, lunging him at a brisk trot with a bridle on, he'd taken the bridle very easily and seemed to have a soft mouth. He was making leaps and bounds with his training though even as Emma learned along with him, she was confident and he was trusting and they worked well together. Though Emma had a saddle and a saddle blanket she'd yet to even attempt to back the colt, she was taking her time.

"Em!" Regina called from the back of the house, she didn't know about the horse until that moment. The blue roan was stunning.

The colt tossed his head at the new voice and Emma clicked her tongue, pleased when he came right to her. Gently Emma clipped the lead off the bridle and onto the rope halter she kept on him. Turning she lead the colt up to the top paddock where Regina had just entered, she bit her lip seeing the keen interest on the known horsewoman. Only slightly afraid that Regina would have something negative to say about him.

"When did you get a horse?" Regina asked walking up to Emma and letting the young beast sniff her.

"Um… last week? That day I didn't eat with you guys at the diner 'cause I was tired. I'd gotten back when Henry came over." Emma explains gently.

"Serious? Why didn't you tell me?" Regina asks with a mild frown.

"I don't know. I kind of just wanted him to be my thing for a while. He was brought in as a foal with a small herd of mustangs, he'd been raised on a ranch in Canada and the woman who I bought him from bought the mare and colt about a year back but doesn't have time to work with the colt so …. I bought him." Emma explains with a half shrug.

"He's stunning, Emma. What's his temperament like?" Regina carefully reached out and rubbed the side of his face with a soft hand and he gladly leaned into it hoping for a scratch where the bridle rubbed.

"Actually he's very sweet. Very spirited and he moves great but comes with a click of the tongue, he doesn't mind being floated or having his hooves done, will stand still for a brush so long as it's no longer than 15 minutes then he gets antsy." Emma chuckles softly.

"He sounds quite Charming. No wonder you like him." Regina teases softly and Emma chuckles.

"He is. He's not broken to saddle but I've mouthed him this past week and he really doesn't seem to mind the bridle and bit one little bit." Emma smiles running a hand down the horses muzzle.

"I'm really impressed Emma. If you need any help backing him just let me know. Sometimes it can be easier with two sets of hands." Regina wore a proud look that had Emma smiling.

"Thanks Regina. Why are you in my neck of the woods anyways?" Regina chuckled at the question, suddenly remember why she was there.

"Oh yes. Henry is around the front. He has something for you." Emma quirked an eyebrow and pulled the bridle off the horse gently and unclipped the lead hanging both on the fence by the gate.

"Should I be worried?" Emma asks amused.

"No? I don't think so. But just before we go around there I think I need to say now… I had very little to do with what he has done." Regina grinned uncharacteristically bright.

"Ok yeah, now I'm worried." Emma chuckles as the pair made their way around the side of the house and around to the front.

Emma didn't know what she was expecting but what she was greeted with wasn't it. On the top step of her place was Henry, beside him was a large black bag with she could only guess what in it and at his feet regarding her curiously was a very cute, very curious black and white puppy. Emma's eyes lit up at the sight of it and she walked over smiling.

"Oh my goodness! Hey cutie! Aw, you're so cute." Emma gushed gently kneeling half way up the steps and reaching towards the puppy who looked nervous though her little tail was wagging happily. With a greeting sniff the puppy moved down the steps licking at Emma's fingers and hand with her tail going a mile a minute.

"So you like her?" Henry asked grinning happily at the reaction the puppy got.

"Yeah! She's adorable. I didn't know Regina was letting you get a dog." Emma smiles so warmly her eyes crinkled a little.

"Oh no, dear. The puppy is yours. Henry wanted to get you something so you weren't lonely." Emma wrinkled her nose a little at Regina's words.

"I said I wasn't lonely." Emma points out gently looking from Regina to Henry who looked a little sheepish.

"It's just… well pretty much everyone has someone. And you don't… I just thought maybe you'd like someone to talk to… and you know, dogs can't back chat." Henry rubs the back of his neck.

"Well you have a point, dogs can't give me lip. Really who could say no to this little face anyways." Emma smiles from Henry to the puppy as she cupped the dogs head in her hands. The tail was still wagging.

"So you're not upset?" Henry asked and Regina's smile became fond.

"No way, Kid. She's beautiful." Emma smiles happily rubbing the puppy's ears.

"OK great! I thought you'd name this one since I'm naming the horse. She's due in a month for her last set of vaccinations. She's toilet trained cause she smart. There's even a little starter thing there for raw feeding." Henry reels off excited now that his Ma had confirmed she likes the dog.

"There also a big pillow bed thing that they amazingly rolled up and vacuum stored for travel convenience." Henry added only for both present women to laugh.

"You're starting to sound like an infomercial." Regina snickers and Emma nods grinning brightly.

"What ever. Anyways she's also got a collar and lead." Henry huffs at his mothers but smiles all the same.

"Thank you Henry. And Regina, who I am sure wishes there wasn't such a large dent in her funds at the moment." Emma huffed Henry and then turned and did the same with Regina.

"Honestly I don't mind, she is a cute puppy and I know you're the Savior and nothing ever happens in this town but sometimes I worry about you in this house alone." Regina smiles fondly.

"Aw jees, mum. Don't you know I carry a gun?" Emma asks playfully earning a swat on the arm and a good natured chuckle.

"Don't be a brat. I don't care about just anyone you know." Regina rolls her eyes playfully.

"Yeah yeah. I know that heart in there is huge." Regina huffed at the light poke to her chest.

"Yeah yeah." Regina begrudgingly agreed because just maybe she did care a little more than she usually let on.

"Mhm. Say do you guys want to stay for dinner? It's later than I realised." Emma offers sincerely.

"We was expecting Robin and Roland…" Regina bites her lip.

"Well I'm making your lasagne which the boys all like and I always make a large because I'm lazy and left overs are amazing. Message them and tell them to come here instead of the mansion." Emma shrugs with a smile.

"Roland does want to meet the puppy." Henry chimes from his spot on the top step now rubbing the puppy's ears.

"Alright fine." Regina's reluctance give-in was completely feigned. She enjoyed Emma's company and Emma was really good with the boys and got along well with Robin. Why not spend time together?

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Another week had gone by, a week where people were still fawning over Emma's new buddy, Smartie, the border collie. The pup was a smart little thing too and Emma loved that she was toilet trained, she'd not had to clean up a single mess after the first day where Smartie was getting used to the new house. A bed was placed in the kitchen for the pup by the island which she used only when Emma was cooking otherwise she slept on the couch or on the bed with Emma.

As well as being well behaved in the house she was really good out of it and she was pleased yet again to learn that the colt didn't mind the dog one little bit. Short of being a little nervous the first time they met he learned fast to really not mind her presence at all, she could walk around and under him, he sniffs her she sniffs him and they go about their days again. It had really set Emma at ease and she'd gone and dog proofed her boundary fences and was currently installing a doggy door in her back door so Smartie could come in and out as she pleased.

When her phone started ringing she put down the saw she'd been using to make the hole for the doggy door and sat on the back step.

"Swan's sex services, how may I please you today?" Emma donned the smokiest tone she could.

"Oh my god, Emma!" Robin didn't know whether to laugh or cringe.

"Uh That's Cherry, to you sir." Emma tries not to laugh but can't help a snorted chuckle.

"Why are you greeting my fiancée like that?" Robin chuckles into the phone.

"Cause I bet her reaction would have been just as funny as yours. What can I do for you?" Emma laughs lightly at the sound of Robins amusement.

"Oh right, Roland and Henry were on their way over, it didn't occur to me until Regina was in the shower that no one had let you know." Robin says lightly.

"Oh. Well thanks, I'm home and I can feed them before they go home if you and Regina wanna get all canoodly." Emma's tone turned teasing towards the end.

"Duly noted." Robin chuckles.

"Actually can you do me a favour and get Regina to call me later or tomorrow or something. About the horse." Emma asks curiously.

"Yeah sure thing, Em." Robin smiles into the phone.

"That sounds like the boys, talk to you later Robin." Emma got up at the sound of the front door swinging open.

"See ya, Cherry." Robin hung up to the sound of Emma's laughter.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"So I was wondering if you were going to get him gelded?" Regina asks as the pair made their way down to the round yard, Emma had bought one of the six foot ones to have as a backing yard, somewhere more confined so there was less to distract the colt.

"Hm. I don't know yet. I might back him and even try maybe eventing with him. If he does alright he might produce pretty good foals. I'd hate to cut his genetic potential off at the starting gate." Emma admits, it had crossed her mind.

"You'll have to get him registered and branded." Regina points out casually, Emma had the saddle and saddle blanket while Regina carried the bridle.

"Well in lieu of his name being Neptune I thought maybe a trident brand would be OK, I've got to look more into it yet. Obviously I'm not in much of a hurry." Emma chuckles softly.

"Yes I'd say there is a lot to learn. I'd briefly looked into it in the past but being mayor and the evil queen didn't a lot for too much free time." Regina admits smiling.

"Now though? You've given up the queenly game and you know, Snow doesn't mind filling in as Acting Mayor from time to time. We could do this horse thing together." Emma grins at the idea.

"Let's get this boy backed and sorted out and we can talk about it at a later date." Regina says smiling at the idea.

"Right you are. He saddles pretty well, a little nervous at first but once the girth is tightened he just seems to get it." Regina nods as the pair set about getting the colt saddled.

Neptune side stepped once away from the saddle but seemed to really trust Emma as she mumbled to him softly and he stood firm. Getting the saddle on was definitely easy and Regina gently lunged the colt in a circle getting him to a canter before calling him in when it seemed the girth wasn't pinching him. Checking him over fully and making sure he was as comfortable as possible Emma finally moved to his side as Regina held the reins and mounted up.

Neptune didn't like it, he danced sideways as Emma got up almost dislodging her from the stirrup but she managed to swing her leg over and get into the saddle. Before she could get her other foot in the other stirrup how ever he pulled back hard and unexpectedly. Regina wasn't prepared for the move and lost her grip on reins. Emma managed to gather them and Regina got out of the way just as Neptune surged forward and started too fast around the round yard.

Before Emma could pull back and get any kind of head control she started to lose balance slamming hard into the round yard panel. An unfinished bit of weld ripped her shirt and some skin along her left side. Emma didn't barely notice though as she finally got enough control over the colts head to rein him in. He fought it for a moment before he finally game to a stop, huffing out a breath as Emma talked to him gently, and rubbed his neck. Looking over Regina was dusting herself off.

"That was… explosive." Regina offered walking over carefully. The colt seemed to understand that nothing bad was happening though and extended his head towards Regina for a scratch.

"He seems completely relaxed now though." Emma points out gently holding the reins in one hand as she presses the other to her ribs. A bit of blood but nothing too bad.

"Yeah no kidding. Strange boy. Well, why don't you try a few gentle commands. Walk, trot. See how he goes then I'll help you clean up that cut. Doesn't feel like you have broken ribs right?" Regina looks Emma over a little critically.

"No didn't hit that hard just got caught." Emma smiles at the concern of the other woman and gently pulls Neptune's head in a little more securely without putting much pressure on his mouth and clicks her tongue with a gentle squeeze of her calves.

Neptune didn't really understand the command and moved into an immediate trot instead, Emma was surprised he was such a smooth trot but pulled him back gently easing him into a walk with a firm 'walk on' command. Regina stood in the middle of the yard watching them, impressed as Emma transitioned the colt from walk to trot, trot to a gentle canter, calmly correcting him when he did the wrong thing. He really was an intelligent horse though as he understood quickly what command meant what.

Finally when Emma was done the cold had worked up a bit of a lather. "What say we hide this boy down and head in so I can get cleaned up?" Emma's asked Regina letting the colt have his head and dismounting easily.

"Sounds good. I have to admit Emma, you're pretty good in the saddle." Emma smirks at the words Regina chose.

"All the ladies say that." Emma smirks brighter as Regina rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure they do, Cherry." Regina and Neptune both startled slightly at the blonde loud bark of laughter.

"Robin told you about that?" Emma snickers as they lead the colt out of the yard up to the straining post at the top end of the paddock. A makeshift hitching rail.

"Indeed he did." Regina chuckles finally.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Shirt off, let me look." Regina demanded after they'd finished with the horse and come inside. They'd both washed up and Regina got the first aid kit.

"And don't even bother." Regina cuts Emma off as the blonde was clearly about to make some inappropriate comment.

"Fine." Emma rolls her eyes amused and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off tossing it in the bin before sitting down.

Regina was rifling through the first aid kit before turning to Emma and zeroing in first on the injury across Emma's ribs on the left side only to then be distracted by the tattoo above it higher on Emma's ribs and closer to the side of her breast. It was a curious image, a lion that was all lines and circles and stars… the Leo constellation, over set a rainbow watermark tattoo that appeared to be be a rainy cloud over a rainbow. It was intriguing and tasteful.

"That's a nice Tattoo, when did you get that?" Regina asks curiously.

"I got the Lion for my 17th birthday actually." Emma's tone was unusually soft, she didn't even seem to notice that Regina was cleaning up the cut.

"17? But that's before you had Henry and if I recall… you're a Libra." Regina frowns lightly unable to make sense of it.

"You're correct, I got the rainbow after Henry." Emma sighs lightly.

"Do you know what a rainbow baby is?" Emma asks before Regina can query any further.

"I'm afraid not, dear." Regina continued her actions gentle cleaning up the skin.

"A rainbow baby is the term coined for a baby, a healthy living little baby, born after a miscarriage, neonatal death… stillbirth." Emma's tone dropped even more.

"Henry's my rainbow baby." Emma looks to Regina, watching the realisation dawn on the brunette.

"You were pregnant before Henry?" Regina bites her lip when Emma nods.

"I was fifteen when I was placed with a family. The parents were OK if a bit thoughtless, but the son, he was 17. He'd come into my room sometimes… I didn't want to leave. It was a nice home. He threatened to have me put back in the foster system. I should have known it probably would have been better just to go back. But if I didn't struggle he was gentle and it was always over so quick. But then I got pregnant… I hid it from them for most of the pregnancy, lack of attention and baggy clothes and Lucas got a girlfriend and left me alone." Emma explains after a moment.

"You never went to the doctor?" Regina whispers leaning back now.

"Not until I stopped feeling her. At first I'd been really worried, what was i going to do with a baby? I was just a child. But then I started to

Think she was everything I wanted, she was mine, my family and I was going to love her like I never was. She was perfect." Emma's eyes welled with tears, she still got upset thinking about her lost child.

"I was 31 weeks when I stopped feeling her, I took myself to planned parenthood. They checked for a heartbeat and couldn't find one so they did a scan first, they had to call my guardians though. They were… cold. They didn't like the idea I'd been sleeping around and refused to listen when I said it was their precious son. The doctors explained my child had passed away but that I would still have to give birth to her. It was the worst feeling I've ever experienced, to give birth to something that should have been warm and vibrant and in need of care and love but to instead give birth to that poor lifeless little soul who never even had a chance." Emma sniffles and stands up getting some paper towel and blowing her nose.

"Emma I… I couldn't imagine." Regina whispers watching the blondes back, shirtless as she was it was easy to see how tense Emma was.

"Good, it's not something I would wish on anyone." Emma says firmly turning to look at Regina.

Regina but her lip, seeing Emma in a whole new light and suddenly unable to figure out what to do or say to the woman. Not that it mattered because a look of panic flashed in green eyes a moment before Emma was walking to the front door with a hastily thrown out 'I need to get to the station for a while'. Emma was in such a hurry she simply grabbed her leather jacket from by the door, whistled the puppy who had been in the living room, and walked out pulling the jacket on over her bra and getting in the cruiser. Leaving Regina there with more questions than answers and a sudden sense of change that she wasn't sure was welcome or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please mind the typos and grammatical errors, i've attempted to rectify them myself. I do not have a Beta. **

**Read and Review =)**

* * *

Regina had been avoiding Emma. It was the absolute worst thing she could have done and she knew that too. But it had been a little over a month and they'd barely spent any time talking let alone in the same vicinity as one another and she could see that it was starting to frustrate the blonde. It wasn't to be helped though, Regina needed to work through some things and most of all of it had to do with Emma.

It was because she was working through it that she ended up at Killian and Tinkerbell's place. Standing awkwardly on the doorstep knocking brusquely and waiting for the door to swing open. Greeted with Hook, Regina almost wanted to turn and leave but decided she wanted information more.

"G'day, love. I assume you're here to see the missus." Killian grins at Regina.

"Don't get many visitors, Hook?" Regina asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Just the way I like it. She's in the kitchen." Killian stepped back to let Regina in and she follows him in and to the kitchen, it was a nice house really, small but perfect for the pair.

"The Mayors here to see you, Love." Killian informed the small blonde pixie who looked up with a half smile.

"Do you mind finishing this up while we go chat?" The blonde asks curiously only for the pirate to nod smiling.

Regina grudgingly admitted, just to herself, that the two made a good pair and Killian really did seem fully devoted especially now he was over chasing Emma. Of course it seemed to really suit Tinkerbell too, to be the domestic pixie that she was. Not to mention it seemed to keep Killian In line. Moving with Tink they went through to the Den where it was appropriately warm and very tidy.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Tinkerbell asks once the two were sitting.

"I… I have to ask. You may not know but I hate the idea of going to either Blue or Gold… but is it possible to see past possibilities?" Regina asks biting her lip, a purely anxious habit.

"It's not wise. It can't usually be changed regardless Regina, you know that. Why are you asking though? I thought you were happy." Tink looks mildly confused as she regards the mayor.

"I am but… I'm beginning to think that the worst thing I did in my past wasn't to Snow but to Emma." Regina mumbles looking down.

"So you want to see her possible past to see if what? She could have been happy? I doesn't really work like that. It's a fools errand Regina. So you see she could have been happy and loved and then you feel bad and if you told her she feels worse. It's an awful idea. Let the past be and move on. She's not unhappy now." Tinkerbell's tone is firm yet imploringly gentle.

"That's the thing. I don't think she is happy and everything that's happened to her is my fault." Regina huffs frustrated.

"That's not entirely true. It may have been your vendetta that set things into motion but you never forced Snow to put that baby in the wardrobe." Tinkerbell scowls.

"Who has so much faith they put an hours old infant in a wardrobe and expect any kind of good out come for it?" Tink scowled because she herself hated the idea.

"Well yes but I never gave Snow much other choice." Regina's sigh was loud and defeated.

"They could have faced the curse the three of them instead of sending Emma off in a cupboard." Tink points out reasonably.

"No, the curse would have made it the same. Emma wouldn't have stayed with her family she'd have been put somewhere else." Regina shakes her head adamantly.

"Exactly, so looking at what might have is completely redundant. To change anything you'd have to go too far back, Regina." Tink shakes her head and Regina sighs.

"She… she had a baby before Henry. She had Henry at 17-18…" Regina mumbles looking down.

"She What? She's never said anything." Tink frowns at this information.

"No she told me a few weeks ago. She had a stillborn baby when she was 16." Regina frowns lightly.

"Oh… you blame yourself for that don't you?" Tink reached over gently to press a hand to Regina's knee.

"Emma is probably my biggest regret, everything else I could blame on other people whether it was their fault or not but Emma… Emma was always my fault. Now I can't help thinking what else she suffered growing up? Why was she ever so nice to me when I made her life hell." Regina's eyes welled with tears.

"Well if you want my opinion, which you get free and regardless of if you do actually want it… then Emma's over the disappointment. We all know enough now to realise just how bad the foster system can be. How cruel and we know Emma didn't have a good time. We also know that after she was emancipated she was just let down. Set up and sent to prison, no matter the reason, is awful. She was in prison when she had Henry and wasn't given the chance to keep him. None of that is fair. If I was Emma… if that way my life, I'd do everything I could not to let anyone do that to me ever again. She probably is horribly lonely, but she's lonely because it hurts less than being let down over and over again." Tink offers and to Regina it really does make perfect sense.

"Oh god and I've just made it worse. I've been avoiding her for like a month now." Regina's eyes widened slightly before dropping with shame.

"Well you know where she is." Tinkerbell's tone was gentle yet urging. Regina nods with determination set in chocolate eyes.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Alright guys this is it. This is the big test. We've made leaps and bounds in the yard and paddock, we've been lead around the quieter streets…. today we are going to the diner to get coffee… and I'm not going to spill a drop of it on the way home right?" Emma spoke looking from Smartie who was wagging her tail, to the alert and eager looking Neptune who was saddled and ready for his first big outing with his two-legged in the saddle. The two-legged was pretty confident.

Not expecting a response for obvious reasons Emma swung up into the saddle holding the reins in one hand and petting the colts neck in the over as she offered encouragement and gently urged him on with a soft squeeze of her legs. He started out at a rather bouncy walk as he looked around, slightly nervous but mostly just interested in everything. Emma smiled and Smartie trotted along beside the pair.

Of course she had noticed Regina avoiding her, she wasn't sure why. She supposed it had something to do with the reason for her tattoo as after that Regina had barely said more than a dozen words to her and it had been over six weeks. It hurt than Emma would ever admit, she had really come to count on Regina's friendship and now it was gone Emma felt even more alone. She'd been going to dinner with her parents and baby brother twice a week, Henry and Roland would come over after school or sometimes for dinner and Henry would spend every second weekend with Emma so it wasn't too bad but Emma still misses Regina.

By this time most of the town were aware Emma had the horse, they didn't ask too many questions except for Ruby who was forever curious. Emma didn't mind, she enjoyed talking about Neptune. He was very intelligent and as expected had some trouble as Emma was introducing him to new things. Loud sudden noises, waving flags the whole lot startled him to begin with but she got him used to them and now he hardly balked at all in the paddock. On the road the cars had gotten to him a bit, kids playing in the front yards but until today she's only had him on the lead so she's calmed him well. Today though she was riding him and putting her trust in the colt and she was certain he was smart enough to know that. He barely startled at anything and when he did it was no more than a brief locking of muscles and, amusingly, a head check to make sure his two-legged was still on his back.

Emma couldn't have been more proud of both the colt and herself when they made it to the diner without incident. Emma dismounted and looped the reins around the fence around the front of the diner back away from the entrance a bit so people didn't have to worry about him. She give him a scratch around the bridle where his hair was mussed up beneath it and itchy and told him how good he was before telling Smartie to stay with him. The got her own scratches before she lay down there beside the horse on the pavement not particularly worried about the slightly fidgety young stallions hooves.

"Wow, he looks great Emma." Ruby greeted as Emma walks into the diner.

"Doesn't he? He's great. So smart. First time out on the street under saddle and I couldn't ask for a better horse." Emma beams happily and Ruby smiles, it wasn't often that Emma smiles so happily these days so it was a nice sight.

"I'm glad, he's very pretty. Will you try to get a foal with him." Emma shrugs at the question, she'd been thinking about it but not for a while.

"Maybe when he's a bit older, he's only a bit over 4 at the moment and I've been thinking about taking him to some show events. Maybe jumping, he jumped one of my fences the other day being a fool and might as well have had wings." Emma chuckles and Ruby grins.

"Typical high strung stallion." The wolf comments amused and Emma nodded.

"He'd make great looking foals with the right mare." Emma smiles parking her behind on a stool.

"Absolutely. So what can I get you?" Ruby grins.

"Can I get a burger and a coffee to go and maybe an extra patty and a couple sugar cubes on the side?" Emma asks with a cheeky grin and Ruby laughs.

"You betcha Em." Ruby puts the order in and goes back to make up the coffee.

While Emma was sitting there waiting for her order Robin walked in with Roland. Roland saw Emma and trotted over smiling. Emma adored the kid really, he was very nice and sweet and polite and Emma liked that about him not to mention his curious little mind and that he wanted to learn everything he possibly could. Robin followed him over and smiles at Emma.

"Well hello handsome, Robin." Emma smiles happily at Roland and grins at Robin.

"Hey Em!" Father and son chime together.

"How's it going?" Emma queries with a smile.

"Oh, it's going pretty good. Would be better if knew where my fiancée had disappeared too. Don't suppose you have any idea?" Robin frowns slightly.

"No can't say I do, she's not spoken to me much the last couple months." Emma sighs, slouching a bit. A trait she and Henry shared.

"Yes I've yet to figure it out myself. She's adamant that she isn't avoiding you but then pretty much hasn't mentioned you in the same amount of time." Robins expression was apologetic and Emma smiled gently.

"Well can you tell her to call me when she figures it out? I kind of miss talking ponies with her." Emma wasn't sure why Regina was avoiding her either but it was true that she misses the woman. Regina had become such a fixture in her life over the years.

"Yeah of course. She will come round soon I'm sure." Robin offers with a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder and Emma smiles.

"Thanks. This is my order, I'm off home to work on my new venture… gardening." Emma grins at both Ruby and Robin when the waitress arrived with her order. Extra pattie and sugar cubes as well.

"Gardening? Why?" Ruby wrinkled her nose at the mere thought of such a thing.

"Why not? I already have an endless supply of fertiliser." Emma grins pointing to the horse out the window.

"You're already half way there, Em." Robin laughs and even Roland giggles. Emma collected her order and stands with a playful wink before heading out to mount up and head home. A little awkward to do with a coffee in hand but she made it happen.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Ma! You home?" Henry calls through the house letting himself in.

"In the shower kid, I'll be out in a minute!" Emma calls back taking a moment to finish up the warm shower she could spend literal hours standing in but decides against since her son was there.

Instead she finishes up promptly gets out, towels off and gets dressed before wrapping her damp hair in a towel and heading out to the kitchen where she found Henry headfirst in her kitchen. Chuckling lightly she smiles at the sight and rolls her eyes, he was definitely her kid.

"What brings you here so early?" Emma asks as she pours herself her second cup of coffee for the morning.

"It's a Saturday and Robin was taking Roland to the camp so Mum decided to get some of the work she has at the office done and I had nothing to do so… surprise!" Henry grins brightly at Emma who chuckles.

"Well I don't really mind, are you prepared to work though because I got stuff to do today." Emma grins brightly.

"Eh, That or just sit around doing nothing. What kind of work?" Henry smiles with a shrug.

"Well I have a flat pack chicken coup that needs put together or planting seeds in my garden." Emma smiles.

"Can I plant the seeds? Quietly ashamed to admit I don't know how to put together anything." Henry says blushing faintly. Emma laughs lightly.

"How about we do it together and I can teach you then we can plant." Emma suggests with a smile and Henry nods.

"Thanks Ma. I love mum but she's not exactly handy you know. Anything she ever needed put together she either got it ordered assembled or took it somewhere to have done before having it delivered." Henry chuckles.

"Smart unless you're poor or have too much time on your hand. Laziness isn't really an excuse." Emma chuckles and ruffles his hair.

"Make me an omelette while I go and dry my hair and put some socks and shoes on and we will get stuck in. You know where the good stuff is if you're hungry." Emma winks and Henry grins going straight for the Reese's Puffs cereal.

—

"Ma? Why has mum been avoiding you?" Henry asks curiously as he screws two panels of the coop together as per instruction.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I told her something. About you and my past actually, and she's not spoken to me since." Emma admits gently.

"What did you tell her about me? Something bad?" Henry frowns only to look curious when Emma gives a sad smile and shakes her head.

"I have a tattoo of a lion with the Leo constellation. It's over a watermark rainbow tattoo. You're a rainbow baby." Emma says gently.

"A rainbow baby?... like… you had another baby before me that didn't make it?" Henry whispers softly and Emma wasn't surprised that he knew what a rainbow baby was.

"Yeah. The foster system isn't very kind sometimes. I ended up pregnant very young but I… she died in the womb." Emma explains withdrawing slightly and biting her lip.

"What was her name?" Henry asks gently moving closer to his Ma.

"I named her Mackenzie Grace." Emma smiles gently uttering the name for the first time in over a decade.

"My sisters name was Mackenzie Grace…. I love it." Henry smiles so sincerely but hearing Henry refer to the lost baby as his sister sends Emma over the edge as she sobs suddenly only to be engulfed by her sons embrace.

"It's ok. I got you. You're allowed to be sad." Henry whispers and it doesn't help at all, it makes it worse as it's genuinely the first time she's ever felt like she could actually grieve her daughter openly. Emma holds Henry close and cries herself out.

Emma wasn't sure when it happened but when she finally started to really calm down she found herself inside on the sofa with Smartie's head in her lap and Henry rubbing her back gently. She immediately felt ashamed she'd even broken down in front of her son and made him have to deal with it but he seemed not to really mind so much as he spoke gently too her to calm her. She was clutching tight to one of Smarties soft ears but the pup didn't seem to mind, her human was sad and she wanted to make it better.

"I'm sorry." Emma sniffles finally sitting up.

"It's ok. I promise. Sometimes it's good to cry." Henry says gently and Emma smiled unsure when her son became such an empathetic hero.

"Maybe but you shouldn't have to deal with my nonsense." Emma reaches over for a tissue and blows her nose.

"Hardly, I know you well enough to know that's probably the first time you've ever really cried for Mackenzie." Henry says seriously and Emma can't deny it.

"After I gave birth to her everything seemed so hurried. Hurried to get out of the hospital, hurried back to state care. I was given a tiny little box with her ashes in it. I spread them in a little creek I found the same day I got my tattoo. She was born on the 9th of August." Emma explains sadly.

"The ninth… you always looked so downcast the week before my birthday. I always thought it was because you missed so many." Henry explains a little embarrassed he'd been so self centred.

"It was in part. I never got to celebrate her birthday and I missed so many of yours. I can't help but kind of feel like a waste of space around then." Emma admits with a sad apologetic smile.

"You're hardly a waste of space ma, you're incredible. I love you. Mackenzie would too. None of what happened was your fault." Henry squeezes Emma's knee and she nods gently.

"I'm beginning to realise that, truly I am. But it's hard sometimes not to think the worst of myself." Emma bites her lip but Henry nods in understanding.

"It's all you'd been told and lead to think your whole life. Of course it's hard. Sometimes lies are much easier to believe than the truth. But the truth is that you are amazing, I love you. You have friends and family who love you now. It's ok to be sad about Mackenzie. But be happy too ok?" Henry implores gently.

"I'll work on it for sure. I do have a pretty good kid helping make it easier." Emma's smile was very genuine.

"Absolutely and this good kid is going to take some cash out of your wallet and go get us lunch while you collect yourself cause we have to finish this coop and talk chickens still and it's lunch time." Henry says with a grin.

Emma can't help but chuckle and she nods smiling appreciatively at Henry. She didn't even need to tell him her order, he'd get them both the same as she watched him go. Sighing softly she cuddled up on the couch with Smartie and rubbed the little dogs ears gently.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Henry didn't go to the diner right away. No instead he headed for the mayors office first. He was so incredibly displeased with Regina at the moment. Emma needed people in her corner and she didn't get that when Regina was off being stupid and Snow and Charming were doting over their other child.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Regina asks as Henry stomps into her office with a deep frown on his face.

"I'm here to tell you you're stupid mum, why are you avoiding Ma, and tell the truth." Henry frowns deeply.

"I just think she's better off without me. I've caused her enough issues." Regina shakes her head.

"So you're blaming yourself for everything that's happened to her?" Henry asks with raised eyebrows.

"It was my fault." Regina's frown was deep and she looked away.

"It's funny because that's exactly the way she feels. She feels like the whole thing was her fault. She never lived the curse, mum, the curse has never mattered to her. She's lived knowing her parents cast her away a few hours old. She's lived knowing she could be back in state care with one wrong move, she's lived knowing bad people can do bad things to her if she wanted to live in a nice house. Emma's lived knowing she lost Mackenzie, she lost me. She was back stabbed and cast aside over and over… you think it's your fault because you cast a curse that had nothing to do with her… but she's lived her whole life thinking everything that's ever happened to her was her fault, not yours. She's never blamed you, mum. She told you about the tattoo and she could have really used a sympathetic shoulder but instead you've not talked to her since." Henry says frowning as realisation began to dawn on Regina.

"Mackenzie?" Regina was certain now that Emma had told him about the baby.

"Mackenzie Grace is what we would be calling my sister had she gotten her chance." Henry says with a sad expression.

"God I'm such an idiot." Regina sighs heavily.

"Yeah I mean I still love you but I'd rather Emma has her break downs with you, I'm not emotionally equipped to handle them." Henry huffs and Regina quirks an eyebrow.

"She had a break down?" Regina quirks an eyebrow at this a little disbelieving.

"Yes. I asked why you was avoiding her and she told me about the tattoo and about her baby. I asked her what she called her and I might have called Mackenzie my sister and then she just lost it, I don't think she's ever cried over the baby before. Not really." Henry made a face looking at his mother imploringly.

"And then you just left her alone like I did?" Regina was a little surprised to hear Emma had lost it the way she apparently had but it wouldn't surprise her at all that Emma hadn't cried over the baby.

"Well not really. She's cuddling Smartie on the sofa at the moment. I'm supposed to be getting us lunch, I was helping her do stuff at home." Henry explains a little sheepishly.

"Right well I'll call Ruby and tell her to make up two burgers for you both. You go get it and help your ma and tell her she's expected at our place for dinner tonight. That I'm not taking no for an answer. I need to apologise and I plan to do it with lasagne." Regina said seriously getting her phone out.

Henry just chuckles and grins heading out to go to the diner. He was certain he'd never really figure his mother's out. But then he suppose maybe that was half the fun, it would be easier if they lived closer together or at least closer to the diner.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Ok so now that we are alone…" Regina trailed off and Emma shifted slightly on the sofa.

"Jees, Regina don't make it sound so sordid." Emma huffed amused and Regina rolls her eyes.

"I wanted to apologise. For being such a jerk recently. You told me something and I…" Regina sighs trailing off.

"You… blamed yourself for everything that happened to me?" Emma asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes pretty much. I'm sorry. I behaved poorly." Regina's sigh was soft but self deprecating.

"I forgive you. Now I want to talk horses with you." Emma says seriously. Regina's frown becomes a grin pretty quickly.

"Go on then." Regina urges with a smile.

"I'm going to email you some horses, mares and geldings and we are going to talk about pros and cons and maybe take a trip. These guys are event ready but unshown and id like to get into show jumping with Neptune. I've registered him and everything I've just got to work on training him and myself and getting him signed up to jump. I want you to do this with me." Emma says seriously and Regina raises an eyebrow curiously but grins.

"Yeah? Ok sure. Show me what you found." Regina smiles brightly and Emma shuffled closer with her phone in hand.

When the boys walked into the den they found Emma and Regina stopped over Emma's phone talking animatedly about the horses shown there. Roland was still a little young to understand really but he was glad to see his favourite Emma and Regina were actually talking again. Robin and Henry couldn't have been happier to see the two women back on track. Regina was slightly less tolerable while avoiding Emma and Emma was not nearly so bright as usual. The women just made each other happier so them being plotting again was good.

"These two then. This bay or this palomino." Regina says finally, they'd yet to notice the boys.

"Ok, the palomino isn't as nice to look at but I agree, the video shows a smoother ride and the bay has the height to go further. Tough call. Can you do next weekend because I can definitely call and make the arrangements to go and view them," Emma says seriously

"Make the arrangements then, there's only what? Two hours between these places. If we go up next weekend we can spend the night at one place, view the horse, go see the other one afterwards make a choice and if it's early enough either drive back or spend another night." Regina reasons out and Emma nods.

"We will leave on the Friday if that's ok with you and you don't mind driving. I work the night before." Emma explains smiling brightly at this new plan, the last two months all but forgotten with the new excitement building.

"Sounds perfect, I think I can manage driving the cruiser, my car won't tow a float and horse." Regina grins brightly.

"Awesome! I'm glad you made apology lasagne." Emma grins bumping gently with her shoulder and pocketing her phone as Regina laughs.

"Us too." Henry, Robin and Roland chime together and both women look over at them grinning.

They spent the rest of the early evening watching a movie and Regina even let them all have ice cream. Emma left with the promise that she'd get back to Regina tomorrow and let her know the plan. Henry was glad that as rough as the day had started it was at least finishing well and Emma even tucked him in much to his protests. Roland didn't mind his being tucked in one bit which had Robin chuckling lightly and Regina rolling her eyes amused. When Emma got home Smartie was waiting patiently for her by the door.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"So the bay first? And you're certain the motel isn't deplorable." Regina asked as they finally pulled into town late Friday afternoon.

"The bay first and I mean it's a motel Regina, it's nothing amazing but it's where I stayed and I didn't really have any complaints." Emma chuckles lightly.

"Well I'll trust you this time." Regina didn't sound too convincing but Emma shook it off with a chuckle.

"It's one, maybe two nights. Besides the worst parts going to be my snoring." Emma smirks over at Regina. She'd slept on the first half of the drive but had been awake for a while keeping Regina company.

"I'll only have to put up with it until I've successfully smothered you with a pillow. Why are we sleeping in the same bed again?" Regina asks with a quirked eyebrow as she pulled into a couple empty lots on the parking lot.

"Because it's cheaper and after the first time I find the whole town a little shadier than I like." Emma admits easily.

"After what's his face tried to get all sexist? I'm surprised you didn't punch him in the face." Regina offers seriously.

"If he hadn't let go when he did I really might have." Emma says with a look of distaste on her face.

"I'd have paid to see it." Regina smirks and Emma climbs out stretching.

"No kidding, I'm trying this whole peace and love thing." Emma points out with a shrug.

"Oh yeah and just who do you love?" Regina laughs lightly.

"Smartie, of course." Emma rolls her eyes like it should have been obvious.

"Of course." Emma laughs grabbing their over night bags as Regina went to check in for them.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Ok so the Bays got really nice form and features but the palominos got a lot more room for growth and has great conformation." Regina says as the pair deliberated over the horses they'd seen. They were at a diner getting lunch.

"Yeah but the Bays already had all the training, she's event ready." Emma points out.

"That's true, but because of that it means she's about where she's going to stay, minimal improvement, but if we go and get the palomino then we are good for training her how we need her, alongside Neptune." Regina reasons.

"Alright you've got a very valid point. Ok so… palomino?" Emma asks as the food was placed in front of them.

"Palomino." Regina confirms with a bright smile that was mirrored by Emma's.

The two lapses into comfortable silence as they eat. Both thinking of the future of their venture. Emma deciding really that horses were the best bet for her future, she'd come to really enjoy them. They were majestic and trusting and stunning and there was always something new to learn. It was pleasing that she would be able to do this with Regina too. Someone who clearly shared her passion.

Regina was much the same thought really. This was something, a passion, she had thought had died with her first love. It was only a little ironic that the death that set her on her path of vengeance was also the same path to finding her own happiness. Of course she had had a lot of help, most of that coming from Emma actually. The one she had caused the most heartache had managed to put her together enough that she was happy.

"You're staring at me." Emma chimes wiping her mouth.

"Oh. Sorry dear. I was just thinking. I'm really glad to be doing this with you. I didn't think there would ever be a point where I'd be as excited about horses as I am again now." Emma smiles brightly.

"I'm glad I helped you find your passion for horses again but please don't get all mushy on me now." Emma grins and Regina can't help a laugh.

It was about this that Gavin, sheriff extraordinaire walked in and apparently had a much better memory than Emma appreciated. Emma didn't notice him walking over until he was right by the table leering at the two of them and she really didn't like the way he was looking at Regina. Like he even had a chance with the woman.

"Now it all makes sense. No wonder you were so uptight last time you were in town. You're one of them gays… your girlfriends pretty." Gavin smirks.

"Yes She is now would you leave us alone you're about two words off turning me off my food and I was enjoying it." Emma scowls at the guy.

"This is the guy you mention?" Regina asks curiously and Emma nods.

"I was worth mentioning was I? Ahh made a lasting impression after all. Bet I could turn you straight if you'd give me the chance, sweetheart. I like blondes." He winks and Emma wasn't sure if he actually thought he was going to get somewhere or if he was just being an asshole. Maybe both.

"Honestly I'm real close to cutting your tongue off and replacing it with your dick. Go away." Emma grumbles Seriously.

"Is that a threat?" Gavin snarls his whole mood shifting.

"No it's a promise one I'm willing to fulfil even if Emma isn't. Now move along." Regina's tone was so deadly calm it gave Emma chills and it wasn't even directed at her.

"What ever, I ain't hit no women, not even the dykes." He huffs and walks out having not even ordered anything and Emma scowls after him.

It was about this time, with Emma still scowling after the sheriff, that a young woman, she looked maybe 17 and kind of shy, walked over to their table. Regina raised a silent eyebrow but the girl looked between the two women before swallowing and mustering her courage.

"Um, I just wanted to say, first, ugh thanks for, you know. For pride I guess. It ain't easy in this town, but that means I also kind of need to warn you… the Sheriff he doesn't take kindly to women turning him down and he takes less kindly to… well anyone in the family." The girl says with a light flush and Emma frowns.

"He's hurt people for it?" Emma asks seriously.

"Not directly but he encourages a group of younger guys, he pretty much praises them instead of punishes them. It's happened a few times. Just be careful. He's not a good person." The girl says and Emma bites her lip hard as the girl walks out without another word.

"Don't even think about it." Regina warns gently looking at the blonde whose mind was racing.

"Think about what?" Emma frowns at her friend reading her too well.

"At what ever you are thinking about. I'll handle him, I don't even have to get violent to do it." Regina reasons seriously.

"Violence is half the fun." Emma sighs slouching in her seat and Regina pats her arm.

"You're my Savior, Emma, I'm going to keep you out of harms way if I can and I can this time." Regina smiles reassuringly and Emma sighs.

"Fine." Emma relents easily enough, she trusted Regina.

"Everyone thinks we are gay together." Regina points out after a moment.

"We're a hot couple." Emma grins playfully.

"You're an idiot." Regina chuckles.

"Yeah but a hot one." Emma winks to Regina's eye roll.


	3. Chapter 3

The women had had the horses home and been working with them for a month when a relatively close by event came up. Regina was less than pleased about the idea of sleeping in the float at the event sight but Emma had managed to talk her into it. They'd arrived and let the horses out putting up a portable electric fence as Neptune was really starting to come into his stallion habits but a few volts kept him from getting too close to Venus, the name Henry had insisted on giving the palomino filly.

With the fence set up both women walked the course, it was a standard competition ring with all the right jumps and even a little area for warming up with a small jump and a set of cavaletti to get the horses into the mindset as well as the riders. Emma was completely taken with it, it was such a busy hum and the horsey ambience suited her down to the ground. Of course they'd bought Smartie with them as per Emma's wish. The following day Robin was going to drive out with the boys and even Snow was coming out with them and Neal.

"This is… so much more exciting than I thought it would be. I don't think I will be able to sleep." Emma admits.

"Me either." Regina offers drily looking at the makeshift pile of blankets they were to share on the rubber matted floor of their horse float.

"We could-"

"No." Regina cuts off before Emma could even suggest it. The blonde wanted to spoon.

"You are no fun." Emma huffs.

"You and Robin might find it hilarious that everyone outside of Storybrooke thinks we are a couple but I really don't want to exacerbate that." Regina had to work hard for her lips not to twitch, she found it funny too. Emma was awful for never correcting anyone and just letting them think what they like while Regina stifled her eye rolls any time the comment was made.

"It is hilarious. They don't know the arguments we have had over the years. It really sets them off when I mention our son though." Emma grinned as they settled in the for evening.

"You are the worst." Regina laughs lightly and Emma chuckles not even denying it.

"We are a hot couple." Emma winks before rolling over and trying to get comfortable.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma woke early the next morning with Madame We-will-not-spoon pressed right up against her back with her arms wound securely around Emma. Emma didn't even try to stifle a laugh as she wiggles away from the woman, getting up and quietly getting changed before heading out to use the porta-loo, cleaning up a bit before heading back and getting coffee and egg muffins sorted out. Regina stumbles out not 40 minutes after Emma had and beelines for the toilets without a word. Emma chuckles again, at the sight before sipping her coffee, it wasn't as good as she'd make at home but it would do.

"God my shoulder is so stiff." Regina grumbles walking over and plucking Emma's coffee out of her hands.

"Yeah I'm a little too bony to be considered comfortable for sleeping on." Emma comments with a playful eye roll at the coffee theft before making herself a fresh one.

"What?" Regina looked a little confused.

"Oh yeah you were against the spooning, I wake up and I have a Regina jet pack cuddling me like I was your favourite teddy." Emma teases.

"I was not." Regina denies plainly and Emma laughs getting a wedge of meat from the cooler and giving to Smartie.

"What ever you say." Emma winks and Regina is not the one rolling her eyes.

Emma didn't comment again instead getting her breakfast eaten while Regina picked at her own and then getting up to go and brush the horses. Neptune was in the small paddock closest to the front of the float because it put him closer when they were sleeping and also farther away from a rather boisterous gelding Who Emma suspected was cut proud simply because he acted more like a stallion than her own stallion. Not that he hadn't pawed up the ground over night but he'd at least calmed down.

She was lost in thought brushing him out, not overly necessary as they'd washed both colt and filly the day before before leaving and gotten them spotless before then putting cotton rugs on and floating them. They were still clean and aside from a slight ruffle where rugs sat across the withers they were still smooth and shiny but Emma found it calming to brush Neptune and he genuinely seemed to enjoy the attention.

"This guys yours?" A voice piped up from beside Emma and she looked over to see a rather attractive mouse brown haired woman.

"He sure is. His names Neptune." Emma smiled warmly.

"He's amazing, do you plan on gelding him?" She asks curiously and Emma smiles and shakes her head.

"No I think I'd like to breed him down the track. My friends filly is likely going to be his first." Emma explains gesturing Venus.

"Oh yeah I'd noticed her, she's a real looker too. Say if I gave you my number do you think you'd be able to let me know when you start breeding? I'd be interested in a foal of his myself." The woman smiles brightly.

"Oh absolutely. For sure. My names Emma Swan by the way." Emma smiles offering a hand that the woman shook gladly.

"Emma, I'm Gwen Freeman. I'll be riding Rising Star today, bay gelding." She smiles handing a card to Emma, the woman owned a stable, upstate it seems.

"Nice to meet you. Good luck today." Emma beams with her show of good sportsmanship.

"You too. And your friend." Gwen smiles before walking back to her own little campsite and Emma beams, spirit uplifted.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Right, you got this. You guys have worked hard." Robin says seriously standing beside the two mounted women. They were dressed in jodhpurs and riding jackets with their expensive riding boots over the jodhpurs.

"Robin… are trying to give us a pep talk?" Emma asks looking down at the man amused.

"I mean a little bit yes." Robin huffs at being shut down before he could even really get started.

"Don't even worry about it, we got this. Don't we lover?" Emma teases Regina who huffs but in actual fact was grateful for the teasing as it set her nerves at ease.

"Yes dear." Regina chirps and Robin rolls his eyes this time though he was completely amused that they kept up the charade in public.

"Fine." Robin pouts and Regina leans down and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you dear." Robin smiles at the kiss and goes back over to the others.

"Can't say I called it. Definitely thought you were just being subtle when you said you were friends." A voice comes behind them before a bat gelding moves up alongside Emma and Neptune.

"Ahh. Sorry to disappoint." Emma chuckles lightly.

"Gwen this is Regina, Regina this is Gwen with Meadow-lands Stables upstate." Emma explains smiling.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Emma mentioned you'd be interested in a foal out of this boy." Regina smiles reaching over to gently rub Neptune's neck.

"Absolutely, He's just as stunning as his owner. Why wouldn't I want a foal from him." Gwen grins now and Emma and Regina quirk their eyebrows, Emma's cheeks flush faintly.

"Indeed." Regina laughs faintly.

"Anyways…" Emma trails off not sure what to say.

"Would you be available for a drink after this?" Gwen asked smiling gently at Emma who smiles back.

"Well as nice as that might have been I really can't. Regina and I were heading back to Storybrooke after the event." Emma admits with a slightly apologetic smile.

"I mean… we could leave later if you really wanted to get that drink." Regina chimed from the other side of Emma.

"We'd be getting home pretty late." Emma points out reasonably.

"What about after we've ridden we can go to my Trailer and have a drink there?" Gwen asks curiously, hopefully.

"Um… yeah ok sure. That's ok with you?" Emma looks from Gwen to Regina.

"Oh I think I'll manage. I can clean up our site while you're getting a drink." The smirk on Regina's face let Emma know that she was not expecting the blonde would just be getting a beer out of the deal. Emma threw a look at Regina before looking back at Gwen.

"You're on. We all ride in the first class anyways by the looks." Emma smiles to the Mousy brunette.

"Looks like it." Gwen had a Cat-that-got-the-cream grin on her face when Emma glance back at her that had the blonde chuckling lightly.

They didn't have much chance to talk again then as Gwen was called out for her run in the ring with Rising Star. She did well but was faulted for forging twice with Stars strides getting the best of him. Gwen didn't seem too put off, it was the first show of the season for her and much like Neptune and Venus, Star was just starting out. She ran a good time with him and knew what needed to be improved.

Regina was next and Emma smiles happily watching the brunette right out and start her run in the ring, Flying Venus as Henry had decided her name would be, was quite good but her form was quite tight, likely an issue because she wasn't quite as calm in crowds as Neptune seemed to be. Emma decided watching the way the filly seemed so nervous that she would work with the filly to get her used to the ruckus of the shows. She knocked two rails and wasn't the quickest but she scored well.

With encouragement from both Gwen and Regina as well as their family there watching Emma took to the ring to start her run. She was nervous excited but not quite as excited as Neptune. He went like a bull at a gate over the jumps and knocked a rail off disqualify them but upon finishing the race the judges were kind enough to offer some pointers and even guess at what Emma might have placed had he not knocked down a rail. He would have done alright.

Trotting back over to the two women waiting for her she smiled warmly and the three headed off to cool off the horses, give them a little wash, more so the nervous filly, and put their rugs on turning them out for a bit of a feed in their pens. Emma was about to flake out and just help Regina clean up when Gwen appeared at their float with a grin. Regina smirked and urged Emma off stating she was just going to go and find Robin and Snow and the kids anyways.

Turned out Gwen's RV was a rather large and comfortable looking vehicle and Emma was suddenly contemplating one for herself and Regina on their eventing tour. Gwen had beers already sitting waiting for them and gladly handed one over to Emma who smiled. The two made small talk to begin with, horses and what not. Then Gwen stood and Emma could feel the shift more than anything, the woman looked suddenly determined as she walked closer.

"So… you are single right?" Gwen asked with a grin.

"Much to my families displeasure. You?" Emma shifted more towards the woman, she was out of touch but she could still read the signs.

"Mostly. I have a couple of friends I visit regularly but no actual relationship. It's a good system." Gwen smirks moving closer and really Emma had no other questions so when the bold woman hooked a finger in the collar of Emma's shirt and pulled her closer Emma had no qualms in sealing her lips to Gwen's.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was still tucking her shirt back into her jodhpurs a little while later when she walked over to their area. Regina was sitting drinking a bottle of water with a little smirk on her face when she saw the slightly more dishevelled Emma. Emma blushes faintly but grinned brightly.

"Don't even. Come on what do we need to do to get out of here?" Emma asked with a chuckle.

"Load the horses and put our stuff in the cruiser. Why such a hurry?" Regina's smirk broadened.

"Love them and leave them." Emma grins setting her riding jacket in its bag in the cruiser before going to get the horses loaded. Regina just rolled her eyes lightly and got up to help finishing packing up.

With the horses loaded up and the gear packed away they had nothing else to do but head off. In the general ranking Regina had ranked two places above Neptune which Emma hadn't minded at all. It was the first show in the season and she had confidence she and Neptune would improve and she had every intention of improvement for Venus too. Working on her nervousness in crowds was priority one. The first ten minutes of the drive was fairly quiet.

"You know, I didn't realise you were attracted to women as well." Regina comments after a little while.

"Sure, I have been as long as I remember. I've probably been with more girls. They're usually gentler and more thorough." Emma explains with a half smile.

"Oh, well I suppose you're right." Regina's brow crinkles into a soft frown.

"Are you not?" Emma asks seriously.

"Have you seen me lusting after women?" Regina counters mildly amused.

"Well no but you kind of give off that vibe." Emma shrugs casually. Regina raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment on that.

"Regardless I'm quite happy with my fiance." Regina points out with a small smile.

"Absolutely, He's not a bad guy." Emma chuckles.

"What about Gwen? Anything there?" Regina asked curiously.

"No even a little bit. She enjoys it casually and frankly I don't think I'll go there again, I want the shows to be about the horses not about the women." Emma smiles and shrugs.

"You really are bent in being alone, hm?" Regina asks and Emma sighs.

"I can't be hurt that way." Emma says before blushing because she really hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Emma…" Regina sighs.

"Can we just not? It's been a good day. We did well, the horses did well, we made a friend… I slept with that friend. We know what to work on now. None of this has to have anything to do with my issues and being lonely and relationships and stuff. You're in one and I like your guyfriend, he can call Cherry anytime." Emma finishes off with a teasing tone which despite Regina's reservations had the woman chuckling along with the blonde.

"Well alright, fine. I just don't like that you're afraid of being hurt I feel like that's…" Regina was cut off be a huff.

"It's not your fault at all, I swear, it's just life." Emma reaches over to place a hand on Regina's arm but is stopped.

"Don't touch me with that hand, I can't trust you've washed it since being with Gwen." Regina's expression softened the bite in her words and Emma laughed.

"You're just jealous because I got laid and you didn't." Emma smirks.

"The boys are staying with you tonight." Regina informs seriously and Emma's mouth opens and closes.

"Touché, Madame." Emma chuckles. She didn't really mind.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was sitting in the saddle outside the diner talking to the horses lightly while she waited on Regina, it had been a few weeks since their first show and Emma had made great progress with Venus in getting her bomb proof. Today was the first time she'd taken the filly out with Regina in tow obviously. The pair had been spending a lot of time together any time they were both free nowadays.

David has set up a yard at the stables and set it up with some jumps for the women to train the horses, both Neptune and Venus had made great lengths in improving even in such a short time. They'd practice at Emma's though every couple days they took the horses to the stables and rode in the arena David had set up. Emma really didn't mind and Regina was mostly boarding Venus at the stables anyways.

"So I had an idea…" Emma says when Regina walks out and hands up both coffees before taking the reins and swinging up onto Venus.

"I'm listening? Am I going to like it?" Emma chuckles at the Mayors question.

"Well actually I think so, I was looking into some craigslist ads and I found something we can use for the far away shows." Emma explains smiling and pulling her phone out as the two plodded along back towards the stables. David was having the farrier for the horses there tomorrow so Emma was getting Neptune shod there.

"Alright. Still listening." Regina chuckles only to take the phone when it was handed to her.

On the screen was a picture of a horse trailer. They already had one obviously but the Beauty of this trailer was that it doubled as an RV with enough space for a living area, small toilet and a queen sized bed. The guy was only asking 8 grand for it too which was appealing but it said it would need new tyres. Still it seemed like a pretty good deal.

"When are we going to go see it?" Regina asks handing the phone back and grins.

"Well I checked with Ashley and you have the day off tomorrow. We can go early and be back by lunch time if we leave in the morning. Plenty of time for my graveyard shift tomorrow night." Emma says brightly and Regina chuckles lightly.

"Yeah alright. Halves?" Emma nods smiling at Regina's question, halves was good with her.

"Good find, Swan." Regina grins and Emma chuckles sipping her coffee.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"So when is the next show?" David asked Emma that evening at the loft, Emma was over for family dinner with Henry in tow.

"This weekend actually, it's only a day trip though thankfully. Two hours there and two back so we agreed to make it just the day. We both like our own beds." Emma chuckles and sips some water.

"That sounds good, I wish I could come out for one." He says with a smile.

"Me too, it'd be great if you could see all that hard work you put into training me come to fruition." Emma smirks brightly and David laughs.

"Hardly, I taught you care and I taught you to stay on. You learned the rest of it yourself. I'm quite proud." David beams brightly.

"You should be, had you guys raised me I'd be some frilly dress wearing princess with an attitude." Emma winks playfully and David and Snow seem to suddenly get uncomfortable, they'd never been able to talk about giving Emma up without getting upset.

"Dodged a bullet with that one. Instead she's a hard ass with an attitude." Henry chimes and Emma narrows her eyes.

"If you dare tell your mother I let you use the A word I'll cut your tongue out… and not in front of your grandparents thank you. I want them to think I've been leading by Regina's example and raising you right." Emma huffs at Henry and grins.

"Gosh I can nearly imagine my sister being a small version of you." Henry grins and Emma's expression drops a little but she smiles lightly.

"Probably. Tough girl." Emma agrees softly.

"Sister?" Snow asked a little confused, based off the demeanour of her daughter and the way Henry's expression turns so gentle.

"Yes I… I was pregnant before I had Henry. She didn't survive 'til full term." Emma clears her throat and has a sip of water.

"I… oh, Emma." Snow was immediately sympathetic.

"It's ok. It's probably better. I mean I was effectively homeless and I was only a bit over 15 at the time. What life could I have given her? I didn't even really have a life of my own at that point." Emma leans back in her seat.

"Could you… could feel her? How far along?" Snow spoke barely louder than a whisper.

"I was 31 weeks along when I stopped feeling her. I was induced at 32 weeks and she was stillborn." Emma's arms moved up around herself protectively.

""I'm sorry Ma, I shouldn't have said anything." Henry says apologetically but Emma smiles.

"It's ok Bud, Maybe id have told them anyways." Emma loops an arm around his shoulders gently.

"Maybe? Why wouldn't you tell us?" Snow asks trying not to look hurt or affronted.

"It's not something I usually talk about. It was a long time ago." Emma frowns a little looking at Snow.

"But you told Henry?" Snow points out confused.

"I told my son because he wanted to know why Regina was avoiding me there for a while. I thought it had something to do with the baby because she stopped coming around right after I told her about her. Please don't make this about you. I was 15 and have never talked about it until the last few months." Emma was getting annoyed now.

"I feel like it's something you maybe could have talked to us about." Snow never really did know when to stop.

"It's not something I've spoken to anyone about. Literally the only people that know are the family I was with when it happened, Regina Henry and now you. I don't just go around telling people I was in a less than amazing situation and fell pregnant while I was a child. She was something I was happy about, that I loved. But how she came about was not consensual." Emma shakes her head standing and sighs.

"I need to use the use the bathroom." She mumbles leaving the room.

Snow looked rather ashamed and David not much better. Henry heaved a sigh feeling a bit bad for even mentioning the baby, he had wanted it to be normal, for Emma to be able to think of the baby with fondness not just sadness but he realised now the setting was all wrong. Looking at his grandparents he frowned a little bit and tilted his head.

"You need to lay off a little bit. Thinking she didn't tell you because she didn't trust you or feel like she could isn't far for any one. She had a total breakdown on me a while ago, I don't think she's even properly grieved Mackenzie, now you're looking at her like she should have talked to you about something that obviously upsets her isn't ok." Henry frowns lightly at his grandparents.

"I just wish she felt like she could talk to us. Like she actually felt like we were her parents." Snow speaks before censoring herself, she wouldn't normally talk like that around Henry.

"But you're not my parents." Emma says in the doorway. Snow and David both looked hurt.

"I mean you're my parents, biologically, but you remember the little girl you sent off to another world, you remember getting me back and what, nothing in between." Emma shakes her head.

"I remember my whole life and you weren't in it no matter how much I wanted you to be and you're here now. But you've got Neal, you've replaced me and what you never got with me and that's fine. But you need to accept that your choices mean I have a huge amount of baggage. I'm glad to have you, but for me, you guys are my age which in itself makes it hard for me to reconcile you as my parents. I'm grown, and I've been dealing with my own nonsense my whole life, that's just my normal." Emma sighs softly.

"Um… I think I'll head home now I need an early night so Regina and I can go get the trailer tomorrow." Emma says when she realises the mood was ruined as far as a family dinner was concerned.

"Emma I… I'm sorry I-"

"It's ok, just, give me a break ok? I may be a little too jaded about the hand I was dealt to just immediately fall into the happily family role. I missed out too many times growing up. I love you guys but I'm not going to tell you everything about my life, mostly for my sake and partly for yours. We shouldn't all have to feel bad. I really do need to head home though so.. Hen you ready? I can drop you off." Emma says having cut Snow off.

"Yeah ma, thanks Gramma, Gramps." Henry smiles taking his and Emma's dishes to the sink.

"I'll see you two tomorrow afternoon, I may want to show off the trailer." Emma smiles with her attempt to let her parents know she wasn't mad at them they just needed to understand that it wasn't all amazing for Emma. Not yet.

"Bye guys, drive safe." David smiles gently getting up to walk them out.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"So you and Emma are just going to this show for the day but you're leaving next Friday afternoon and coming back Sunday for the next show?" Robin asked Regina curiously as they lay in bed together.

"That's the plan yes. You don't mind?" Regina asks lightly a finger lightly caressing the mans chest.

"Oh no that's fine I can take the boys fishing or something. Henry seems to really enjoy it and Roland's always liked that stuff." Robin was slightly distracted.

"Perfect now… I feel like to emphasise how much I'm going to miss you then I should probably show you how much I love you now." Regina smirks clearly twice as distracted as Robin was himself. He didn't mind one little bit.

"Maybe you should practice riding." Robin chimes with a playful smirk that had Regina chuckling huskily as she swung her leg up Robin to take her seat.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Wait Wait Wait… you had sex at your first event… that was ages ago why am I only learning of it now?" Ruby asked with a light frown.

"Because I'm not the kiss and tell type and you wouldn't know had you not been eavesdropping on Regina teasing me." Emma points out reasonably, If was the day before they were leaving to their day show.

"That's completely beside the point. I'm like your best friend." Emma quirks an eyebrow at Ruby Who huffs.

"Like second best friend then. I'm not sure how Regina got to usurp my position." Ruby grumbles lightly.

"Because you got a girlfriend and dumped me." Emma points out reasonably.

"That's… true. Ok fair enough." Ruby narrowed her eyes slightly and Emma laughs.

"Are you going to sleep with her again?" Ruby grins as if she was already seeing the future Emma would have with the woman.

"No no. Don't start. She's the super casual type and I'm the even more casual than casual type so no, what ever you're imagining is never going to happen. Cut it out." Emma tells the woman sternly.

"Well that hardly seems fair and open minded." Ruby points out indignantly.

"It's completely ok. She was great, I had fun, I don't want or need more than that. Now hurry along with my order please I have to go and meet Regina to organise when we are leaving tomorrow." Emma says seriously though with no actual bite to her tone.

"Yeah yeah." Ruby grumbles lightly and goes back to get the sheriffs order.

Emma was still sitting there a couple minutes later when Regina and Henry walked in. Henry grins and walks over to his Ma, Regina following with a roll of the eyes. Emma looks at the mayor with an amused look on her face.

"Funny I was just heading to the office to meet you." The blonde comments curiously.

"Yes I know but your son was getting hungry and couldn't stand the idea of a salad sandwich." Regina huffs lightly and Emma laughs.

"Giving your mother a hard time, kid?" Emma grins.

"Just a little bit. Salad sandwiches are fine but that's what I had yesterday." Henry offers forlornly and Emma laughs.

"Have lunch with us? We can talk about the show." Regina says smiling lightly and Emma nods.

"I'll order for us and wait for Ma's order." Henry offers smiling brightly and Emma chuckles and ruffles his head.

"You're a good kid," Emma chuckles heading over to a booth with Regina.

"So when are we leaving?" Emma asked when they were sitting.

"I'm thinking we leave by 6, get there around 8 gives us time to set up and organise without having to rush." Regina chuckles softly at the wrinkled nose of her friend at the early hour.

"Gross, but you're right. I'll back the cruiser and put the float on tonight then I just need to load the horses in the morning and we are good to go." Emma smiles happily.

"You've really takes to the equine life. I must say I'm both pleased and impressed." Regina says happily smiling at her friend.

"Um heck yes, it's liberating and engaging and enjoyable." Emma says with a grin and a half shrug.

"Indeed it is, I just wouldn't have pictured it of you a year ago." Regina admits gently and Emma looks a little sheepish.

"I… I really only decided this is really home when David started giving me lessons." Emma's admission is soft and a little ashamed.

"You'd have left Henry?" Regina shakes her head a little but Emma shakes hers vehemently.

"Not at all. I had no desire to leave but I'd really only decided it was home when David taught me to ride," Emma explains properly and Regina sighs relieved. Regina honestly couldn't see her life without the blonde around these days. Emma was just a stead fast fixture for her and their son. There was no doubt things would not be the same without Emma around, not as bright.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. Things would be so boring without you around causing trouble." Regina teases gently and Emma laughs lightly.

"Just admit you like me." Emma grins and Regina holds up her hand gesturing a little bit with her finger and thumb. Emma just rolled her eyes.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Third! Nice job Mills. I knew she had the most potential." Emma beamed Brightly sitting atop her mounts as she and Regina had remained there to see the scoring. Emma had run a solid fourth which was a huge improvement for their class.

"Thanks, she's a great ride this one. I have no complaints." Regina grins brightly and Emma nods.

"I vote we train every day leading up to next weekend, see if we can both place. They've got the ability, maybe we just need to push them a bit more." Emma suggests and Regina nods.

"I think you're right. We will make it happen, early mornings ok with you?" Regina was grinning quite chuffed with their efforts.

"I can manage I suppose." Emma laughs whistling over Smartie who they'd bought this time and would be bringing next weekend as well.

No where close to full grown Smartie could only jump so far but Emma was able to reach down and lift her the rest of the way up where Smartie was in front of her on the saddle. The blonde rubbed the pups ears happily and Regina chuckles softly at some of the looks people were giving Emma. The giant goofball was kind of appealing with how sweet she was with the animals. Even Regina quietly admitted that herself though never out loud and never enough to have any real effect. Emma how ever seemed completely oblivious.

"You're getting some looks, Swan." Regina points out casually.

"What? What'd I do?" Emma looked around not getting it at all and assuming she was in trouble.

"Dare I say you're attractive, Emma, and people are noticing." Regina laughs as Emma flushes faintly.

"Christ, I'm just lovin' on my pupper." Emma huffs though her eyes were bright and playful. Regina chuckles lightly.

"What can I say? Sensitivity to animals is attractive." Regina grins and Emma gasps playfully.

"Regina Mills… do you find me attractive?" Emma asks in a tone of mock scandal.

"Not as attractive as my man." Regina deflects simply turning the filly towards their float.

"Yeah but that's not a no." Emma grins urging Neptune to trot after the brunette. Regina rolled her eyes without answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was elbows deep in paper work later that week when David walked into the station with a light frown on his face. Emma internally rolled her eyes because she knew what was coming there was no doubt in her mind. Snow had either cooked something for them to take or She was insisting on travelling with them to make sure they were eating properly. Granted that were unnaturally close in age given their close relation Emma still had no desire to have her mother cramping their style.

"Snow wants-"

"No. There is no way. You'll be working all weekend while I'm gone and someone needs to look after Neal and she's not fobbing off my little brother just because she thinks two grown women can't look after themselves for a weekend. Has she forgotten which two women it is?" Emma lists off and David puts his hands up defensively.

"While she did attempt to argue her case with me this morning I talked her down already… I was just going to say she wants you, Regina and Henry to have dinner with us tomorrow night. Robin and Roland are expected as well." David explains and his daughter chuckles lightly.

"Ok I can pass it on but you might remind her that we leave the day after so there is a very good chance Regina and Robin would rather spend the evening at home…" Emma raises her brow daring David not to understand.

"Well I did mention that to Snow and she said there's no excuse the boys can't come over with you…" Little did David know Emma had already assured Regina that she didn't mind having Roland and Henry for the night so she can spend some time with Robin.

"Tell her I'll bring the boys but Regina and Robin already have plans." Emma chuckles lightly and David looks a little relieved.

"Ok good. Do you need a hand with that?" David asked looking to the papers but Emma shakes her head.

"No I'm almost finished them I'm off to the stables to work Neptune." Emma smiles as David knelt down and called Smartie over, she had been laying by her seat.

"Alrighty then I'm off for lunch I'll be back for my shift in an hour." David promises and Emma nods, the border collie trotting back over to her.

"See ya." Emma chuckles and goes back to her paper work with an amused smile.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Wait Wait Wait. So apparently all the ladies and half the dudes were checking you out?" Roland asks the next evening at dinner and everyone chuckles.

"Other way around dude." Henry chuckles.

"Yes." Emma confirms.

"And you didn't even notice?" Snow raises her eyebrow and Emma chuckles.

"No I didn't." She admits.

"Wow Emma you got no game." Roland chirps making them all laugh.

"Oh my god you're like 8, what do you even know about game." Emma teases him amused.

"Enough to know you have none." Roland offers in such a Regina way that they all paused for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"That's fantastic. I'm going to have to warn Robin that Roland's turning into a tiny Regina." Emma teases the kid ruffling his hair. Roland seemed more than pleased with that.

The group lapses into conversation about both the up coming event and the fishing trip Robin was taking the boys on. Emma was excited about their new trailer because it was absolutely perfect and meant Regina wouldn't be whining about sleeping on the floor. The rubber mat really wasn't the nicest to sleep on. Henry was excited about the fishing because he did really seem to enjoy it which didn't surprise Emma one bit.

Snow on the other hand was still really dubious about Emma and Regina looking after themselves, they were both very horse-centric lately and Emma had forgotten her lunch more than once. A fact David for some reason felt had to share with Snow. David on the other hand was just excited for both his daughter and his old nemesis, they were both rather passionate about the horses so it was good that they were getting into it together.

When it was all said and done Snow promised she'd be stopping by before they left the next day with a casserole. Likely something Regina would eat only under complaint. Emma just chuckles and nods and ushers the boys out of the loft so they can go back to her place and have a snack before bed. Snow was nearly worse than Regina on this healthy eating thing and salads weren't great for feelings of fullness. Emma enjoyed her time with Henry and Roland was always a fun addition.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"I will admit, Emma, that this was a good buy." Regina says first thing Saturday morning, it had been their first night in the trailer and the bed was great, the living space was spacious and tiny it was perfect for what they needed.

"Hm yeah better than the rubber floor." Emma stretched out beside Regina before sliding off the bed and stretching again, she turned on the coffee pot with a grin and poked her head out to check the horses, they were eating hay from their hay bags.

"Definitely." Regina grins collecting her fresh clothes and going to use the tiny bathroom. Emma taking the opportunity to change herself while Regina was in the bathroom.

When the two came back for coffee it was steaming and fresh. Regina made plans to run out and get them some bagels from breakfast, they had unhitched the trailer the night before so if they did want to leave and they were only 15 minutes out of the local town and Regina had eyeballed a Starbuckz. Emma really didn't mind either because bagels and cream cheese sounded amazing to her.

While Regina was gone Emma gave both horses a light feeding and brushed them both down before cleaning their hooves. She was just done setting their gear out when Regina got back and she happily took the moment to have their breakfast. Regina refrained from commenting on the way Emma are which was in a hurry… except she had to wonder and therefore didn't refrain for long.

"Why do you eat like that?" Regina asks seriously and Emma visibly slowed and blushed.

"Sorry hard habit to break. Sometimes in the system you had to eat and eat fast or you'd likely miss out." Emma admits softly.

"Well… you're not in the system anymore yeah. Try to slow down and enjoy your food. I'm worried you'll choke." Regina says with a light smile.

"Yeah? I'm beginning to think you might care for me." Regina rolls her eyes at Emma's deduction.

Regina holds her fingers up to show just a small amount between finger and thumb and Emma rolls her eyes and chuckles finishing her bagel off slowly.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"I can't believe you placed third on that nag." Regina teases Emma as they walk the horses to cool them off.

"Don't listen to her buddy, she's just jealous we are catching up so fast." Emma leans forward and covers the colts years.

"Yeah right. Seriously though we did great!" Regina grins brightly rather excited.

"Yes! We should celebrate, I can go get us some wine or something." Emma grins as brightly as Regina.

"You know what Swan, I think you're absolutely right." Regina grins brightly.

"Great, maybe we should order food from in town too, I'm not sure I can buy any kind of drink that goes with tuna casserole." Emma wrinkles nose slightly.

"You don't have to convince me not to eat your mother's cooking." Regina laughs jovially.

"But I'm going to get the alcohol and the food I don't trust you not to come back with something I won't like." Regina grins and Emma rolls her eyes but nods.

"That's Fine by me, be my guest. I'll get the horses washed and brushed while you're doing that." Emma offers easily, she didn't mind that one little bit.

Regina grins and hands the lead rope to her friend practically skipping away and Emma just laughs. She really didn't mind one bit as she headed for the wash bay and rinsed the sweat from the horses coats getting most of the water off before heading back to the trailer where she put on their lightweight rugs and gave them some food for that jobs well done. Emma smiles happily at their second and third place ribbons in the trailer, they'd done well to get this far in such a short few months even in the amateur circuit.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"So, you boys are home alone for the weekend and what? Eating take out for every meal?" Ruby asked teasingly.

"That was the plan, she knows I can cook and if we don't catch any fish… well." Robin shrugs with a playful grin.

"Indeed." Ruby snickers and goes and puts their orders in.

Zelena, who not many people heard from too often if it wasn't Regina or occasionally Emma talking about the woman, walked into the diner with a small baby in a capsule in her arms and headed toward an empty booth. Henry grins and waves to the woman who smiled lightly and made her way over to them, she'd spoken to Regina earlier in the week and knew the woman was out for the weekend with Emma and the horses.

"Hello. How's the Regina Free weekend going?" Zelena asks smiling.

"Not so bad so far, we made it through last night so I have faith we can do it again tonight." Robin chuckles.

"Why don't you sit with us?" He added a moment later. Roland moves over to the other side of the booth with Henry and Zelena slides the capsule in so it was between her and Robin.

"Thank you. We couldn't be bothered cooking tonight." Zelena admits with a smile.

"Sounds like us." Robin chuckles lightly.

"Indeed. So have you heard from Regina?" Zelena asked curiously.

"Yep, Regina placed second and Emma third, I think they were going to be getting back later, they wanted to celebrate tonight." Robin chuckles and Henry rolls his eyes.

"Only those two nerds would celebrate second and third." Henry teases lightly.

"You had to get it from somewhere." Zelena chimes making Robin and Roland laugh lightly.

The four of them lapsed happily into conversation, things with Zelena, though at one time very tense and awkward, had improved greatly with Robin and Regina both, the kids were much easier to win over. Most of the town had let go of any past ill will towards the single mother. Things were definitely much easier in town these days, no curses, no bad guys, no real drama other than the basic drama.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma woke up slowly the next morning. She had a head ache which was the first thing she noticed. The second thing she noticed was Regina wrapped around her, not really uncommon when they were sharing a sleeping space, Regina always seemed to gravitate towards the warmth. The thing that had her sitting up startled was the fact she was very naked… and so was Regina.

It came back to her slowly, they'd been drinking obviously, a bottle of scotch and a bottle of wine, the wine went first and they had a few glasses of scotch after. Apparently too much. They'd been being goofy and flirting all day basically but it hadn't only turned from playful to more serious when they had the alcohol coursing through their system. Emma would normally have removed herself from the situation. Before alcohol at least. But drunk Emma couldn't at all deny her long dormant attraction to the brunette who really had never shown any interest in her.

It had startled the blonde at first, when Regina had kissed her but the situation had snowballed and soon it wasn't just kissing it was touching and then tasting and then climax and cuddle and Emma suddenly felt awful. What had she done? Regina was in a relationship, a happy one, and Emma was damaged, probably beyond repair. And Robin, he didn't deserve this.

"We can't tell Robin," It was like Regina was reading her mind, the gravelly voice startling Emma a little.

"What do you mean? We have to tell him." Emma says looking over her shoulder at Regina who was curled up in a ball with shame and regret apparent on her face.

"No we don't and we won't be. You won't be telling him anything. This was a drunken mistake and I'll be damned if I let something that means nothing ruin my relationship." Regina says firmly and Emma slid off the bed.

It was like a knife to the gut really. She had never really evaluated what was or wasn't there between her and Regina. There had always been a physical attraction, Emma was only human and Regina was completely stunning she had realised that that very first night. It wasn't even that she was in love with Regina, she wasn't, but she had been called a mistake, had grown up being the last choice over and over. Things had seemed so good and now this, her best friend saying that regardless of the situation. It hurt.

Without word or shame Emma gathered her clothes and went to the tiny bathroom to dress. She ignored the lingering gaze on her and closed the door taking a deep breath and willing the hurt away. She was never the first choice, never really, and she didn't expect Regina to chose her now, it was like the brunette said, she had a happy relationship, Emma didn't fit anywhere close to in it. She kind of just wished Regina had worded it better.

When Emma came out of the bathroom Regina was still curled up under the sheets staring at the wall, Emma sighs and heads out pulling her boots on. She finishes packing up, minding her own business, ignoring her head ache and her need for food. She just wanted to go home where she could be alone for a while, be by herself and thinking about things. Not that there was much to think about really just hurt and felt an overwhelming guilt for Robin. He wasn't a bad guy.

When Regina did come out she seemed intent on pretending it never even happened. She'd cleaned up the living area and bed, she'd helped clean up the tack, piling and cleaning it before it was packed away. She made sure their site was cleaned before finally they headed off, Regina driving. Emma silent in the passenger seat looking out the side window and trying valiantly to ignore that Regina was even there. The night had been a mistake but Emma was beginning to realise that sleeping with Regina wasn't a mistake it was just extremely poor timing.

Regina on the other hand was determined to not ever tell robin. She never wanted to ruin the relationship she had with him, he was her soul mate, the fairy dust never lies. He was her happy ending and she wasn't going to ruin that with a stupid mistake. She refused to acknowledge even to herself that she had long ago convinced herself she held no attraction to Emma, physical or otherwise. It was never going to happen. Emma wasn't for her. But this silence was eating at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina asks finally they were about half hour from Storybrooke and Emma has been silent the entire time.

"Nothing to talk about." Emma returns sullenly.

"No there isn't but clearly something is bothering you." Regina opts for ignorance. Emma turns to look at her.

"I'm glad you're happy." The blonde says more coldly than she had intended.

"Emma seriously, why are you upset about this. It was a drunken mistake that never would have happened if we were sober." Regina sighs heavily.

"Then why won't you tell Robin, that would be the honest thing to do." Emma huffs looking back out the window.

"Honest or not it won't go well. I'm not sacrificing my hard won happiness for your conscience." Regina bites out angrily.

"Happy people don't sleep with other people!" Emma returns scowling, facing the brunette again.

"I was drunk and made a mistake! You mean nothing to me." It came out wrong and Regina knew it the moment Emma looked like she'd physically been hit. She was too proud and angry to take it back.

"Pull over." Emma says quietly.

"Emma…" Regina sighed.

"Pull over." Emma repeats a slow fury giving force to her tone.

Regina growls in frustration but pulls over getting out when Emma does. This wasn't amazing, she really hadn't meant to say what she'd said but she had no idea how to rectify the damage. Of course it didn't seem like Emma would hear it right now anyways, she was clearly hurt and angry.

"Emma seriously." Regina watches as Emma opens the float and goes in carefully backing Neptune out.

"You're being ridiculous." Regina was getting fed up.

"I'll pick up the cruiser tomorrow." Emma comments flatly vaulting up onto Neptune and taking off at a gallop before Regina could answer.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Robin smiles and greeted Regina happily when she returned to the house that afternoon, she'd happily returned the soft kiss and promised to tell them all about it but only after a hot shower. The afternoon and evening had been one where Emma was on the back of her mind but Regina refused to let it get to her. She was happy, she was determined to remain happy and unfortunately for Emma Regina didn't see that happiness with the blonde. After all, Robin was her soulmate.

It was until the next morning really that things really started to sour for Regina. Emma had been there sometime through the night and gotten the cruiser and trailer, without word. Henry and Roland kept asking if they could go and see Emma and though Regina wanted to let them she wasn't sure Emma was up for it so saying no seemed to be a losing battle for her as the boys kept asking.

When the four of them went for lunch it was apparent that no one had really seen Emma since she had returned home. That was odd in itself because Emma almost always got bearclaws on Monday's. It was like her little treat thing, something Regina was starting to wonder why exactly she knew that. To top it off Emma didn't really seem to be responding to Henry either, not ignoring him, but her responses were really bland.

It was frustrating to Regina as she really didn't know how to fix this. She couldn't give up Robin, it terrified her that she'd end up alone again, she didn't even consider Emma. Emma was alone anyways, but Emma had also always been there for Regina. Yet Regina was suddenly wondering why Emma was always there. Was it simply a sense of duty? Was it because of their friendship or was it because there was something else there for Emma. Something Emma always thought was out of reach, something Regina confirmed yesterday when she foolishly said the blonde was nothing to her.

Of course Regina didn't mean it, not that way. Not the way it sounded when it was said but wasn't it true that fear and anger made people say foolish things? Regina wasn't even mad at Emma, Emma was right after all. The right thing to do was tell Robin what happened. It wasn't even Emma's fault. Regina remembered the night, played it over more often than she really appreciated. Every time she recalls it she recalls it how it was. They were joking around, she was teasing Emma about the women Emma always seemed to fail to notice and Emma simply stated, 'they can't help it, I'm totally kissable' and in her drunken stupor Regina kissed Emma. The only thing Emma was guilty of was not having more sense than Regina had and stopping it there.

Now Regina doesn't know what to do, part of her wanted to talk to Emma. Explain that she was an idiot and hadn't meant what she had said. Part of her wanted to avoid Emma for the rest of her life and swear the woman to secrecy. Then another part of her wanted to tell Robin the truth, it was a drunken mistake but she couldn't promise it wouldn't ever happen again, that she couldn't promise that because it was Emma and if Regina was honest with herself she had deeper feelings than she ever intended to admit. A bigger much more dominant and voiceful part of herself decided that she would forget it even happened and move on, Robin was her soulmate, Emma would get over it and they'd get back to their friendship. She just needed to give it a few more days.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

It had been a full week without Regina calling texting or otherwise trying to contact her and Emma couldn't have been more put out by it. She was never drinking again, taking her vow serious to the point she ripped out the last of her own scotch. Yet despite swearing off alcohol she couldn't even blame it. She remembered the night, remembered the feel of Regina, the taste. The joy of being with the woman she'd tried to deny any romantic feelings for, for years. It was her own fault.

"Ma!" Emma was pulled from her reverie by the sound of her son.

"Hey kid. What's up? Shouldn't you be at school?" Emma asks frowning, she'd been walking around on patrol and was on her way to the diner.

"Yeah someone pulled the fire alarm so we got out early." Henry explains with a shrug jogging over to Emma.

"Lucky you." She smiles gently.

"Ma what happened? Why are you and mum ignoring each other now? I thought the show went really well." Henry shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It did but your mum and I had an argument." Emma sighs heavily.

"About what?" Henry frowned because he didn't know what they could have argued about that would drive such a wedge between them.

"It's really not something I want to talk about Henry. Something happened and your mum and I don't agree on what should have happened afterwards. Some things were said… it'll blow over eventually." Emma frowns because she wasn't sure it would. She couldn't stop thinking of Regina and the what-if's were slowly crushing her soul.

"Something happened? What happened?" Henry was like a dog with a bone, in fact he was worse, Smartie would never worry a bone this much.

"Henry it's not something I can talk about with you." Emma reasons lightly shaking her head. Things got too silent for too long.

"You and mum slept together." Henry deduces finally and Emma comes to a stop.

"Henry… please let it go." Emma pleads gently.

"So you did? Then why didn't she just come clean and move on if it meant nothing between you both. It didn't, did it? She's happy with Robin, he's her soulmate." Henry frowns deeper rambling a little bit and the reminder that Emma was nothing to Regina, that Regina had her happy ending already, it hurt.

"It meant nothing. We just had differing opinions on what should have happened after. She was afraid to tell Robin, she didn't want to lose him." Emma mumbles softly.

"She wouldn't lose him. He's in love with her, he's mums happy ending." Henry shrugs because he didn't know why his mother didn't trust Robin enough to tell him.

"Sure but she's scared, don't worry about it Henry, some time away from me will do her good, things will calm down." Emma tries to reassure him, ignore the figurative knife twisting in her chest.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Henry offers but Emma shakes her head adamantly.

"No Henry, seriously just stay out of it." Emma says seriously, almost pleading.

"Fine. I just wish you two would figure this out." Henry huffs and walks along with Emma sullenly. They went to the diner and got a shake each.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"So… if you and mum slept together… are you guys like. Into each other?" Henry asks from the saddle a few days later, David had given Henry some lessons after the reanimated Daniel debacle but apparently hadn't had time for much. Emma was filling in with Neptune.

"I mean. There's usually got to be some attraction or sex doesn't work kid. But it can be as simple as physical attraction." Emma points out watching Henry closely, he sat well in the saddle but he was too tense and it made Neptune a little extra fidgety.

"So you and mum only like the look of each other?" Henry asks seriously and Emma heaves a sigh.

"Not presently, you need to relax you're making him anxious." Emma says trying to stead the conversation back to horses and away from

Her and his mother.

"But ma." Emma hated when Henry whined.

"Why are you so hung up on this. It's fine. We have a show coming up next weekend. A day show. Everything will go back to normal." Emma says refusing to think about the idea that Regina might bail out after what happened two weeks ago.

"Because she's sadder now. She's not talking to you and it doesn't do well for her at all. Even Robins beginning to notice. Mums been avoiding you and you've been avoiding Robin. This whole thing sucks. Why can't you just get over it?" Henry was frustrated with the situation.

"I'll talk to your mum." Emma mumbles defeated and it's only then that Henry really stops to look at the blonde.

"You like her a lot don't you?" Henry slides from the saddle and leads the colt over to Emma.

"More than I should. More than I have any right. But it doesn't matter. She's happy with Robin. Please can we not talk about it. Let's talk about Smartie." Emma's tone was pleading as she looked at her son.

"Ok ma, sure. I'm sorry. What about Smartie?" He asked looking to the pup playing with a chew toy a bit further up the yard.

"I was thinking I'd talk to your mum when she's a bit bigger and maybe you can have a puppy out of her. I think I'd like to breed her once before getting her fixed." Emma says smiling gently as the pair moved to the horse shelter to unsaddle the colt and brush him down.

"Yeah? I'd love that, the breeds really grown on me." Henry beams.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Mum, we need to talk." Henry says walking into Regina office Saturday morning.

"About what?" Regina looked a little more sullen than she usually did.

"About this. About the fact that Emma went to the show alone this weekend. About why you're so sad all the time lately." Henry says sitting on the seat on the other side of Regina's desk and looking at her squarely.

"I'm fine Henry I don't know what you're talking about." Regina attempts brushing him off but his expression was firm.

"No you're not. You slept with her and didn't want to tell Robin because you're afraid of losing him. You no doubt said something that upset Emma and you're too proud to take it back and apologise and now you don't even want to do something you're passionate about with her. You're not happy anymore and everyone is beginning to notice." Henry rattles off without a breath and scowls.

"She told you what happened? Of course she did because she can't keep her damn mouth shut." Regina growls out angrily.

"No she didn't tell me! I guessed! And it's not going to be long before Robin guesses too, damn mum. It's been almost a month! You need to tell him, attempt to save your relationship if that's what you want, but tell him what's going on and make up with Emma so you can be happy again, and you know what… I know you're hell bent on this soulmate happy ending thing, heck I want it too… but I want Ma happy as well and believe it or not I think you and Emma could make each other happy." Henry grumbles leaning back and scowling at his mother.

"What makes you think Emma and I could make each other happy? That's ridiculous." Regina scoffs.

"Because you already do. She feels like she has a place, a home with us, with you. You already make her happy and you smile and laugh so much more when Emma is around." Henry huffs like that should have been obvious.

"It doesn't matter. I'm happy with Robin, I love Robin." Regina shakes her head.

"Then you need to tell him what happened before he figures it out and it's worse than it will be. Then maybe we can all be happy. Well except Ma." Henry sighs standing up and heading for the door.

"What do you mean except ma? Emma's happiness is up to her." Regina frowns.

"I don't know. I'm beginning to think any chance Emma had at happiness was taken from her when she was put in that wardrobe." Henry says walking out, leaving Regina sitting there a little dumbfounded.

Was that even possible? Well Regina supposed Anything was possible when magic was involved. Emma did seem perpetually lacking happiness and every time it seemed like it was getting better something would happen. Was that Regina's fault? Did she ultimately curse Emma to some kind of half life devoid of true happiness? Ugh. Maybe. Regina had fought too hard for her own happiness with Robin to stomach losing him now. Henry was right, she needed to talk to him.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was tired when she finally drove home Sunday lunch time. Pulling into her house she immediately noticed Robin and sighed heavily. She had no idea what he wanted but she hated lying to him, if Regina had been honest with him in the first place maybe she would have had company other that Neptune and Smartie as the show yesterday. No matter.

Robin got the gates for Emma as she backed the trailer down the side of the house and into her back yard where she usually parked it. Turning off the engine she climbed out and stretched offering a half smile to Robin who returned it gently. She waited for him to speak as she moved to let Neptune out of the trailer and turn him out with a pat to the rump. Smartie was sniffing around making sure no other dogs had been in her yard so Emma opened the trailer door and gestured inside to Robin and he followed her in so she could clean out the rubbish and do proper clean up.

"So… you and Regina slept together?" Robin starts and Emma startled slightly.

"She told you?" Emma asks softly turning to look at the man and he nods.

"She didn't want to, she said she is afraid of losing me." Robin admits softly and Emma nods.

"It's why she told me not to say anything. I couldn't really bring myself to tell you and ruin things for her again. I think I've ruined enough for her over the years." Emma admits sheepishly.

"She isn't going to lose me, Emma. I love her but… I think you do too." Robin tilts his head and Emma's expression clouds over a little.

"I purposely refuse to think about it, because you could be right if I let myself. But I can't do that. You're her choice and I'm ok with that. I kind of miss having her in my life but if it makes it easier for her without me around then so be it." Emma shakes her softly and sits down on one of the chairs.

"You're the most selfless person I've ever met and honestly it's infuriating. You deserve happiness too you know." Robin makes a face and Emma chuckles ruefully.

"Not at the expense of others and if you were wondering, I kind of like you. You're a good guy." Emma says genuinely but the sadness was there.

"Emma…" Robin trails off not sure what to say and Emma can't keep the tears from her eyes.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I slept with your woman. I haven't touched alcohol since." Emma's voice was strained and the only thing Robin could think to do was pull the woman into a hug.

"Iron will I see… Its her choice you know. I kind of hope she doesn't but she may choose you eventually." Robin says rubbing her back and Emma chokes on a strained laugh, it came out half a sob before she leaned back and wiped her eyes.

"I don't know why, you're so handsome." Her tone was soft but teasing and Robin laughs softly.

"Well I happen to think so too." He smiles amused and Emma chuckles more sincerely.

"Right?" Emma grins shaking her head.

"Do you need help?" Robin asks changing the subject.

"Nah I'm just going to clean up here and put the sheets in the wash then catch a nap I think. I didn't sleep amazing, Neptune was restless without Venus there." Emma admits with a half shrug.

"Well alright. I'll… I'll talk some sense into Regina. I mean you guys were drunk and I believe you feel bad for what happened. I trust you, I trust her. She needs to be doing this horse thing and frankly her moping around the house is starting to bother me." Emma chuckles lightly and nods.

"Sure, I mean if she keeps slacking off Neptune will be better than Venus. Tell her he placed third at only .4 seconds under her time last show." Emma grins amused.

"I'll let her know. She's dropped the ball. See you later, Cherry." Robin offers with a cheeky grin over his shoulder as he heads up to the gate to leave. Emma can't help the laugh.

"See ya, handsome." She cooed playfully and Robin chuckles as he left.

Emma felt better now than she had in weeks but it still hurt. She'd inadvertently hurt Robin. Regina had been miserable, she assumed Henry had finally snapped and given her a talking to. Emma, despite the feelings she refused to really address, missed Regina in her life even platonically. Sighing softly she gathered up the rubbish, swept the floor and grabbed the sheets before heading into the house, leaving the door of the trailer open to air out a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please keep in mind all those reading the evening this chapter was posted, i posted chapters 2-5 together. **

**I am unsure when i will be able to update this again as i have since started school work (Tafe Course thats over at the end of November) so may well not be until the end of my course. **

**Read and review =) **

* * *

Regina had been considerably more peppy since telling Robin about her drunken one night stand, initially he had been upset about it but he seemed much more accepting and forgiving once he had calmed down, assured her things were fine and so long as it didn't happen again there was no real issue. He had admitted to going and seeing Emma though he refused to tell her what was said, she supposed that was fine though all things considered. He and Emma were still on relatively good terms. Henry was still annoyed with her though.

"Honestly things are fine with You and Robin, they're fine with Ma and Robin but you still haven't been to see Ma? She's going to another show tomorrow." Henry points out reasonable. It had been two weeks since confessional… or like since his mother told Robin the truth.

"It's still a little complicated Henry. I said things and I'm not sure how to apologise for them. I'm working on it ok? I'll go and see her when she gets back from the show it's just a county show anyways." Regina brushes off lightly, she was slightly dubious only because it was held in Fairfield where Emma picked up Neptune.

"You know what, you're really dumb for a smart person." Henry huffs.

"That's a bit rude, Henry." Regina frowns.

"Maybe but it's the truth. The longer you ignore the problem the worse it gets. Worse for Emma I mean, don't think I haven't noticed how happy you've been the last couple weeks." Henry points out annoyed.

"You're getting a bit big for your boots." Henry heard the warning and sighed backing off a bit.

"I just want you guys to be friends again. You made her happy before the one night stand why can't you get back to that." He sighs sadly.

"We will Henry. Just not yet. It still needs a little time." Regina's tone is gently reassuring.

"I trust you." Henry says going over to hug his mother.

"I love you." Regina returns it easily.

"I love you too, mum." He smiles before heading off to meet Grace. He had a date, chaperoned by her mother.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina had been contemplating how to approach Emma, she was sitting in the den after lunch. Robin had taken Roland to the camp and Henry was upstairs doing his homework so his Sunday would be free. She was just about to message the woman when her phone pinged. Opening it she saw a jumping shot of Emma on Neptune.

'You're looking at a second place stallion, you best get back in the saddle, Mills.' Was the text accompanying the picture.

"You're right there is no way I can let you beat me. Celebratory dinner at mine?" Regina sent back with a little grin.

'Lasagne?' Is Emma's reply and Regina chuckles.

"If you like." Regina responds rolling her eyes.

'Going to have a beer with Neptune's old owner but you bet I'll be home in time for dinner.' Emma sends back.

Regina hadn't felt so good in weeks really, sure she was likely being stupid over the whole thing anyways but now it seemed Emma was willing to forgive and forget and Regina didn't need to hold any grudges. She was hopefully getting her best friend back and that was fantastic for Regina and Emma both. They needed each other even if they both at some point wanted things to be different but knew it couldn't be…

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Unfortunately for Emma, Regina had apparently decided to come over to congratulate her when she got home so no sooner had Emma backed into the back yard did Regina stroll around the side of the house. Emma sighed inwardly she had planned to call and cancel dinner but apparently not. She knew the moment Regina saw it, she heard the gasp.

"Emma? What happened?" The brunette asked seriously. As Emma turned to face the woman a set of soft warm fingers graced her cheek.

"It's ok, you should see the other guy." Emma chuckles in her attempt to brush off the apparent concern.

"Emma seriously who did this?" Regina frowned at the woman.

"I'll give you a guess." Regina frowned before it slowly became a scowl.

"The sheriff?" Regina asked with a huff and Emma nodded.

"The one and only. He was drunk, bad mouthing one of the waitress'. He's a real sleaze, so I stepped." Emma explains lifting her hand to curl her fingers lightly around Regina's wrist.

"Of course you did." Regina smiles softly.

"Well he got lippy and I was still riding the high of the red ribbon. So… yeah he clocked me one and I slugged him and then a couple of the fellas that had been there citizen arrested him and called internal affairs and the town mayor stood him down, they're holding a vote next week to elect a new sheriff." Emma chuckles lightly and Regina finally drops her hand.

"Well good I'm glad he got his just desserts I do wish you'd stop putting yourself in harms way all the time." Regina says softly.

"You're starting to sound like you care." Emma chuckles softly but it's clear the words sting more than she intended by the way Regina pulls away.

"I do care, Emma. I have for a long time. But I love Robin, you're my best friend but you and I will never happen." Regina says as the conversation shifts.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out already Regina it's fine. I was just joking. I don't mean to put myself in harms way but it's like… genetic predisposition to stand up for the little guy. Savior and all that remember." Emma smiles softly the sadness shining dimly in soft green eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma." Regina says so low Emma barely heard her.

"Me too, I'm just glad you're happy." Emma smiled sincerely, she meant it of course.

"Yeah… come on I'll help you clean up then you can ride with me to mine. I'm sure the boys will love your tale of heroics." Regina smiles and Emma chuckles.

"Of course they will, the boys love violence." She grins and Regina rolled her eyes but doesn't deny it.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was sitting in the diner sipping a hot chocolate and reading the paper when a body slid into the both across from her. Looking up she smiled to see Zelena with baby Robyn. How ever Zelena looked completely haggard and Emma set her paper down with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" Emma asks seriously.

"She's cutting teeth and hasn't slept in a while, I haven't slept all night." Zelena grumbles.

"Yikes… well do you want me to take her for a few hours and you can get some sleep." Emma suggests gently and Zelena shakes her head.

"Aren't you working?" She asks with a frown.

"Well yes but honestly it's too early for Grumpy and he's really the only trouble I have unless Pongo gets loose." Emma chuckles lightly.

"Are you sure?" Zelena asked frowning slightly.

"Seriously me and Deputy Robbie will have a great time and you can get some sleep." Emma says smiling brightly not minding at all.

"Well if you really want to do this why don't you come over to mine for dinner then? I'll cook you a proper meal because if you're anything like me living alone those are few and far between." Zelena raises an eyebrow and Emma laughs lightly and nods.

"I'll keep Robyn with me then. Call and check in when ever you like." Emma smiles happily and Zelena nods returning the smile with an appreciative one.

"Thank you you're a life saver." Zelena sighs relieved, she loved her daughter immensely but there was no doubt she was one tired momma.

"Any time. Go relax. I'll pop to the store and pick up some diapers and maybe even something to feed her." Emma chuckles lightly.

"Thanks Em." Zelena reaches over and squeezes Emma's hand before standing.

"Honestly it's ok. Go rest." Emma smiles and Zelena nods handing over the child and heading home for a while for a nap.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma and Smartie had rather enjoyed their time with little Robbie, she was about that age where she had just around all of her teeth but was cutting two of the back ones at the bottom and Emma suspected she might have also had a small ear infection so she bought some bananas and froze them and otherwise played with the little girl to keep her distracted. Smartie seemed a bit dubious about little sticky grabby hands at first but warmed to the gentle little girl easily and happily sat and let the baby grip and pat the dog. Emma kept a close eye on the baby and dog even if she did trust Smartie, pain responses could happen quickly. Robyn was very gentle though.

While Robyn was distracted Emma was able to get most of the paperwork done which was good as she was due to take it over to Regina at the office the following day. She was just setting the paperwork aside when David walked in for his shift. He beamed at Emma before frowning at the sight of the baby on the floor with the dog.

"When did you get a baby?" He asked scooping Robyn up with a smile.

"Ha Ha. She's cutting teeth and Z got no sleep last night so I offered to give her a break and take Robyn for a while. She's getting sleepy." Emma explains with a small smile looking at the little girl yawning.

"That was nice of you." David smiles at his daughter who grins.

"Don't be too proud Zelenas cooking me dinner in thanks so it's not completely thankless." Emma grins brightly and David can't help but laugh.

"Well fair enough. So dinner hm? Zelena is still single isn't she?" David asks attempting coyness, it wasn't a good look for him.

"That's a terrible look on you, to my knowledge she is single yes but why are you even suggesting that? Aren't you supposed to want me to be with a guy?" Emma leans back giving David a raised brow kind of look.

"I've realised I will probably never find a guy good enough for you and since you mentioned that Gwen lady…" David shrugs with a grin.

"Right… well very doubtful, redheads aren't really my thing." Emma laughs lightly shaking her head.

"Really? What is your thing?" David asks grinning and Emma rolls her eyes holding her hands out for the kid.

"Gimme the baby, get to work. Don't even think about playing match maker or I won't be coming to Christmas or birthdays anymore." Emma threatens playfully and David just rolls his eyes with a laugh.

"Have a nice dinner." David smiles and Emma gathers all their stuff and heads out with Ruby.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma took Robyn back to her place for a couple hours where she gave one of the frozen banana and some food and put down for a small nap. She had time to feed Smartie and Neptune and even lunged Neptune a little before having back in where she changed into some slacks a blouse, not that she though Zelena needed her to be all fancy but she'd been in her jeans and tank with the jacket all day so decided to at least freshen up.

Once she was ready she headed for Zelena's with Robyn in tow smiling and talking softly to the little girl. Emma had grown to like Zelena just fine, the witch had completely changed since having the baby, the little light in her life. She was still just as sarcastic as ever though that just something both women had gotten from their mother Emma was sure. She wasn't nearly so harsh these days though.

"You have my baby, you hardly have to knock." Zelena commented swinging the door open shortly after Emma had knocked. The witch was considerably fresher in appearance.

"Yeah you have a point but what if you'd been in the buff or asleep or something? Regina's almost fireballed me for startling her." Emma points out amused. Zelena stares for a moment before nodded.

"Fair point. Come on in. How was my little bird?" Zelena asked looking at the little girl in the capsule. Robyn had had a nap earlier and woken before Emma gave her a frozen banana.

"She was alright. She really likes Smartie and thankfully Smartie seemed to like her right back so the doggo kept her distracted most of the day. She had a little nap for about an hour and I don't know what you plan to feed her but I'd been giving her a few frozen banana halves which she loved chewing on and seemed to take her mind off the teeth." Emma explains smiling watching the mother scoop up her little girl.

"Since when did you get so good at babies?" Zelena asked a little wonder in her eyes and Emma chuckled.

"I gave up Henry because I was in prison at the time and technically very homeless outside of prison. Not because I didn't think I'd be a bomb ass mother." She says with a grin and Zelena laughed.

"In all honesty though I'd been in a few homes that had tiny babies and mum and dad having Neal never hurt any." Emma explains with a shrug following Zelena into the kitchen.

"Fair enough. I never thought of the banana thing so thanks for the tip." Zelena smiles genuinely.

"No problems. I didn't give her any but there's also this stuff. Pain reducers for little kids. She's about 9 months now right?" Emma asked fishing some ibuprofen for children out of her bag and handing it to Zelena.

"There's a dosage chart on the back, might be alright to give her a bit before she goes to bed of a night." Emma suggests and Zelena looks it over.

"I'm still getting used to this world. I probably should have considered that this is a thing." Zelena says genuinely feeling like a bit of a failure.

"Don't worry about it. It hurts now but she won't even remember the tooth ache later. You're a first mum and new to this realm. It's all a learning curve you're not meant to know everything at once." Zelena smiles at Emma's words and nods gently.

"I guess you're right. Come on dinner ready." Zelena grabs a little container with some cool mushed fruit in it for Robyn and lead Emma through to the dining room. This place wasn't even nearly as grand as Regina's place but this place was so much cosier.

"So how was your nap?" Emma asked curiously as she sat down at the already set table. Zelena deposited the baby in a high chair beside her own seat.

"I haven't slept that well since before I got pregnant. I did miss having my little Robyn around though." Zelena admits honestly as she fished up the food for them both, it seemed like lamb roast with roasted and steamed vegetables and Emma was pleased to see mint sauce and gravy on the table to go with it.

"That makes sense. I've given it a go a couple times and the comfort levels Just tank." Emma chuckles missing her slip up completely. Zelena didn't though.

"A couple times? You've been pregnant more than once?" Zelena asked with a raised. Emma paled a little but she supposed she'd been giving up that information more freely lately and honestly it seemed to help to be able to let people know that she knew actual loss.

"I… Yeah. Foster systems aren't amazing. I was put with a family that had an older son when I was 15. He… well anyways. I ended up conceiving a little girl but she passed in utero." Emma explains softly.

"Oh… how far along were you?" Zelena asked gently.

"I was 7 months so in the third trimester." Emma

Scooped up some peas on her fork and sighed softly before eating them.

"Oh Emma… that's awful. I'm genuinely sorry to hear that." Zelena offered sliding her hand over to cover Emma's on the table.

"Thanks Zelena, I appreciate that. I don't think until recently I was even able to talk about it." Emma admits, gently turning her hand to squeeze the witches fingers.

"Until recently? Did my dear sister pressure confessions out of you?" Zelena asked in a light teasing tone to lighten the mood. Emma laughed and explained.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma enjoyed dinner and Zelena's company so much so when she the witch had asked if she'd like to linger a while Emma has readily accepted. The even kind of peaked with the pair getting into bed together, Emma was wholly sober this time and so when she woke naked the following morning with a head of red hair on her chest she was not startled, shocked or embarrassed about why it was there. This hadn't been the plan when she'd come over for dinner in the first place but it hadn't been a bad development.

"You say her name in your sleep you know." Came the tired muffled voice of the witch. Emma bit her lip, not even pretending not to know.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Zelena slowly lifted her head and there was no avoiding answering with those emerald eyes searching her own.

"Longer than I care to admit." Emma sighs running a hand through her hair, the other was playing idly with the ends of red curls.

"Then why did you both not get together? Pretty sure my sister would be into that." Zelena points out. Emma snorts lightly.

"I'm pretty sure she is too but… like most Enchanted Forest folk Regina seems pretty hung up on the soul mate, true love idea. I'm pretty sure that had everything happened the way it did and Regina and I had been together the moment she realised who Robin was she would have left me anyways or had doubts and that would have just ruined things." Emma half shrugged and sighed.

"And now?" Zelena quirked an eyebrow.

"Drunken one nighters suggest Robins still the first choice and I think I just have to live with that. Robins a good guy, you know that." Emma huffs and sits up running her hand through her hair.

"Wait you've slept with Regina? And she still chose Robin?" Zelena seemed confused by that.

"Yes somewhat recently, she didn't talk to me for weeks and when she did start talking to me again she made it quite clear she chose Robin." Emma shrugged a look of defeat on her face.

"Well I've slept with Robin so I'll just bet that was a hard choice for her. Soul mate or best sex she's had in a while? Tough." Zelena says seriously yet Emma laughed anyways.

"Thanks Zelena, you could be good for me ego." Emma chuckles lightly.

"No kidding. I'm not really in any position to enter a relationship but I see no reason we can't do this from time to time. At least until my sister comes to her senses." Zelena leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Emma's back as the blonde chuckled.

"So for a while then. Booty call buddies?" Emma asked amused turning and threading her fingers in Zelenas hair.

"Exactly." The red head grinned before being kissed by a still chuckling Emma.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"You look more chipper this afternoon than you did yesterday." David says when Emma walked into the station with Smartie that afternoon.

"Yeah? No crying kid on my hip might do that." Emma points out with a grin.

"Yeah? And the bruise on your neck?" David asked casually.

"I fell over?" Emma attempts only to realise she'd been had with David grins.

"There is no mark, nice guilty conscience." David points out.

"That's a dirty trick." Emma huffs and sits down at her desk with her diner coffee in hand.

"I'm just glad you had a nice night is all. So are you guys gunna…" David made a gesture that without context might have just looked like a fly was bothering him.

"No dad. She's not after a relationship and frankly neither am I, I'm too busy with work and the horses." Emma chuckles rolling her eyes.

"Whose not after a relationship?" Emma paled slightly looking up to see Snow White and of course Regina right beside her.

"Pretty sure Emma spent the night with Zelena last night after looking after baby Robyn yesterday." David's tone was light and teasing but the look Regina turned on Emma was withering.

"You slept with Zelena? Huh, oddly enough I don't mind the idea." Snow offered innocently and Emma sat in her seat.

"Yes well as fantastic as you may find it I'd rather we weren't talking about my sex life or lack thereof." Emma said a little more gruffly than she meant too. David and Snow immediately looked apologetic.

"Sorry Sweetheart." David lightly squeezed Emma's shoulder.

"It's fine but I have work to do." Emma gestured to the almost complete paperwork on her desk.

"Right yep, we will head off then, late lunch. See you later Emma, Regina." David offered and Snow smiled and offered her own see you laters as they left leaving Emma and Regina.

"So you're sleeping with my sister now?" Regina asked a little coldly.

"Regina…"

"No it's fine. Whatever. It just puts things into perspective a bit that's all. Kind of feel like I dodged a bullet now. I expect the papers this afternoon." Regina cut Emma off and turned for the door as she spoke. Emma followed.

"Yeah that's super fucking unfair Regina. Dodged a bullet? Shots weren't fired until right now. We both know Robins always been your first choice. Happy ending because magic said so. Don't give me a hard time now because instead of being alone I chose fleeting intimate companionship." Emma scowls grabbing Regina's arm.

"So what you're saying it's my fault you fucked my sister?" Regina scowls.

"Yes! No… no it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault Regina. But let me ask you this… are you made because it was Zelena or are you mad that I'd sleep with anyone after…" Emma trailed off. After her blatant admission of serious romantic feelings for Regina?

Regina didn't answer straight away, that alone indicated that though Zelena was the right answer it wasn't the true answer. Emma shook her head and stepped back smiling sadly.

"I'd give you everything I had you know. Love you with every fibre of my being. But you decided that wasn't going to happen. You decided you are staying with Robin. You cast me aside, Regina. You absolutely do not have any right at all to dictate who I can and cannot sleep with. You get your happiness, you don't get to expect me to be alone the rest of my life." Emma shakes her head as if to make her point more firm.

"You have no right!" She added, more choked out than spoken she supposed. Tears filling her eyes and clogging her throat.

"You have no right to throw it in my face!" Regina bites back seeing Emma's tears and knowing they were her fault just made her mad.

"No right to what? Sleep with someone? Have some physical contact? What am I supposed to do Regina? Just sit around and wait for you to MAYBE wake up one day and say 'maybe I really do want to be with Emma'?" Emma throws her hands up and walks back over to her desk.

"I do want that! But he's my soul mate!" Regina bites back angrily.

"That's funny, last time I checked people could be soul mates without being in romantic relationships. I have paper work to do." Emma scowls annoyed.

"Why would I chose you Emma? First sign of conflict and you run away." Regina snarks, realising full and well that she was a hypocrite in saying so but she wasn't to be accused of rational thinking.

Emma stepped closer and poked Regina in the chest, it was that or outright slap her but even as mad as she was she didn't like the idea of striking the beautiful and infuriating mayor.

"I'm not running away Regina. I haven't done a damn thing wrong! Don't say shit you don't mean. You don't want me or you'd already be with me. But I am not running away… no I'm removing myself from this situation because I'm real close to slapping you and frankly I'd rather not." One final poke to the chest and Emma turned and walked back to her desk.

Regina stares after her for a moment, rubbing the spot on her chest where Emma had poked her, before turning and walking out.


End file.
